


Hidden twin

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, WBWL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry. Because in their minds Harry doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family, to them he is dark while they’re light....Full summary inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry. Because in their minds Harry doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family, to them he is dark while they’re light. They see Harry as something that wasn't supposed to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is nowhere near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter to said school eager to see Harry gone…too bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely actually gets a chance to see? 

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing*** 

****Manipulative Dumbldore**** 

*****I do not own Harry Potter***** 

 

** CHAPTER ONE- THE ATTACK AND THE REACTIONS **

 

Lily sat there playing with her twin sons, Harry Potter, the eldest one, and Chris Potter the youngest one. She loved both of her children as much as she could, but it was times like this that made her wish she didn't have twins in the first place.

 For it seemed the twins decided to play, ' let’s hide mommy's wand; again, for the eight time this week alone. Well, at least one of them did and the other wouldn't tell her where it had been hidden; refusing to rat on his brother.

Sighing Lily picked up Chris in one arm and Harry in the other, she'd just have to get James to summon it for her later; right now though she needed to get her two boy's to bed. That's when she heard James's footsteps running towards her. Turning around to face him, and ask him just why he was being so noisy when it was the boy’s bed time, Lily's eyes widened as she heard James panicked cry of.

"Lily run, hide the boys! Peter, that rat, he betrayed us to You-know-who! He's here now!" Tears streaming down her face Lily ran up the stairs; cradling her children desperately to her chest as she did so. Panic and desperation making everything around her seem like a blur as she tore up the stairs.

Sobbing Lily dashed into her children’s room looking for a way out; yet finding none. Behind her she heard a thud of what she assumed as her husband’s body hitting the ground; followed shortly by the sounds of Voldemort's footsteps coming up the stairs she had just ran up. 

Eyes wild and wide with worry Lily ran back towards the door she had just entered trying to exit it in a despite attempt to get away from what she knew was coming. Only to trip over an abandon toy that had been left out by one of the twins. Stumbling Lily accidentally released one of the twins, that were still in her arms, in an attempt to catch herself; it was Harry that she dropped.

Shocked at so suddenly being dropped Harry started to cry and was quickly joined in by the much higher pitched screaming of his younger brother Chris; who did not like the fact that his brother was crying. Scared out of her mind Lily stood up in front of her kids, shielding them both with her body, just as the door in front of her opened. Letting Lily know that she wouldn't have time to pick them up, once again, and make a run for any longer.

Despite, the fact that she was shivering in both terror and horror at seeing the Dark Lord standing directly opposite of her, Lily continued to stand  right in front of her children determined to protect the two of them; no matter what it cost her.

"Step aside girl, I'm here for the brats." Voldemort hissed out in a chilling tone.

"Never, never, I'll never let you harm my children!" Lily told the dark lord as she refused to move aside. Angered at being refused Voldemort leveled his wand at Lily before whispering in a deadly tone; letting what he thought of as a foolish mudblood know just how serious he was.

"I said move aside!" not waiting for another defiant answer, which he knew he would be getting if he let her continue, Voldemort shot a stunner as her. As he did this the Dark Lord began to plot out the different ways he, and his deatheaters, would be teaching her the error of her ways; the same for her blood traitor of a husband down stairs. But first before he could get to that bit of fun he had to deal with the brats in front of him.

Voldemort knowing he had to get rid of both of them, seeing as either one could be the one the Prophecy spoke about,  began to really look at the twin; trying to decided which one would have the honors of dying by his wand first.  

As he was deciding this Voldemort looked from the baby that had been in his mother’s arms to the one that was standing….wait standing.

Yes, one of the twins was now standing directly in front of Voldemort, a glare clear on his young face. Voldemort slightly startled at this lowed his want a bit so that he could look into the glowing green eyes of the brat that was standing before him having the guts to dare glare at him. Before bringing his wand right back up to where it had been and turned his wand so that it was right on said child. Aimed right at the one who dared had the audacity do something like that to him; determined to destroy him before he could be of any threat to his plans.

All too soon the killing curse came from the tip of Voldemort's wand going straight towards the still standing baby; sending him fly back and crashing into a nearby wall. Voldemort let loose a absolutely bone chilling smile as he saw hiss spell hit the child's head, and as  said child went slamming into the nearest wall. A smile which quickly turned into a shriek of rage as a solid pitch black shield appeared from nowhere caught Harry before he could really slam into the wall, and then forced the spell that was hitting him to come straight back at the caster; at twice the speed it had come from in the first place.

In a desperate attempt to save himself before his spell hit him Voldemort pushed all of his magic in front of him.  Desperately trying to either recreate the shadowy shield that had protected child before him, or make his own pure magical shield that would be able to block the killing curse that was heading straight for him.

But all his efforts were for not , and like all of his other victims before that night, all the so called dark lord could do was watch as the killing curse blasted through the visible magical shield he had managed to put up, shattering it, and tore Voldemort's spirit from his body. Enraged the spirit of Voldemort fled, paying no attention as the magic of his now deceased body ripped apart the house around it. Nor did he take any notice when a large part of his magic entered the fallen form of Harry and merge with the already large amount magic that was already present the small boy's body; leaving no traces it had done so for the time being at least.

As the house began to fall apart around them a sharp and broken piece of the roof came plummeting down; hitting the remaining twin on his head. Giving him two deep slashes; one right on top of the other like an equal sign. Just as this happened a loud pop was heard as a young man, with shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes, appeared and began to immediately shouting his friends name; in an utterly worried tone.

"JAMES! LILY! Where are you?" While running towards the house. His eyes widened when he saw the condition the house was in. Then after throwing caution to the wind the man ran as quickly as he could into the now burning house; dreading what he'd see when he got in there as he did so. 

Much to his joy the man found his friends under what looked to be a darker version of the stunning spell, and not dead like he had feared they would have been; like he had thought they would have been. Seeing this, and knowing how dangerous the spell they were under could get the longer you were under it, the man quickly preformed the counter curse. Once he did this the man found that all he could do at the moment was waited for his friend to recover.

Not much longer after the counter spell had been performed then did James jump up from his fallen position and began to talk to the one who had released the spell in the first place.

"Sirius that you?" The man now identified as Sirius answered positively and waited to find out what happened; praying it wasn't what he thought it was. Unfortunately it was and this was proven true when James started screaming.

"OH MY GOOD PETER HE BETRAYED US! VOLDEMORT WAS HERE…OH! LILY AND THE BOYS!" James then tore up the stairs; Sirius quickly following right behind him. James, who didn’t even seem to be touching the stairs as he all but flew up them, ran towards his children's room; where he heard crying their coming from.

Avoiding the burning and broken wood that littered the floor all around the twins nursery room, James quickly looked around; looking for his wife and his children. Finally after what seemed like a life time of searching, and in reality was probably just a minute at most, he found her and to his utter joy she was still alive. Though it seemed that she was under the same spell he had been under. Seeing this James whipped out his want and in less than a blink of the eye had cast the counter curse on her; wake her up.

"Oh my head…OH MY GOD JAMES THE BOYS! YOU-KNOW WHO WAS HERE AND THE BOYS…OH THE BOYS!" Was the first thing out of Lily's mouth the moment she woke up, and those words sent the group into to a world of panic as they started looking franticly for the twins.

A cry suddenly alerted them to one of the twins, James and Lily quickly turned around looking for where the cry was coming form. Seeing their youngest son Lily picked up Chris and gasped loudly when she got a good look at him.

"James! James! Look at this!" Lily cried out as she pointed at the bleeding cuts on top of Chris's eyebrow. James vanished the blood and healed the cut the best he could before looking at Chris's new scars, once he did he loudly exclaimed.

"It's an equal mark! Chris must be the one the prophecy spoke of. You know it did say something like ' he will mark him as his equal' and that's an equal mark; so it must be Chris. He then started playing with Chris's stomach trying to get him to laugh.

While he was doing this Lily was loudly cooing at how strong how her baby boy was going to be; both of the happy parents seemed to have forgotten about their oldest child Harry. Who was now in his Godfather's arms watching the scene with sad eyes; as if he knew what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter two

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry. Because in their minds Harry doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family, to them he is dark while they’re light. They see Harry as something that wasn't supposed to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is nowhere near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter to said school eager to see Harry gone…too bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely actually gets a chance to see?

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing***

****Manipulative Dumbldore****

*****I do not own Harry Potter*****

 

** CHAPTER TWO- HARRY'S LIFE AND NEW SISTER **

It had been five years since that faithful Halloween night and young Harry could now be seen sound asleep; in what looked to be a very restful, completely peaceful, sleep. Alas all good things must come to an end and so must this. As Harry's shut eye was suddenly cut short when his mother shouted; quiet loudly and shrilly might I add.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND MAKE CHRIS HIS BREAKFAST! HE'S HUNGRY AND I DON'T WANT MY LITTLE BABY GETTING HUNGRY!" This startled Harry and caused him to come tumbling out of his bed in a flash; hitting his head on the ground, hard, as he did so.

Now wide awake the six year old boy, acting as if something similar happened every day, went up and got the clothes he had set out for himself the night before. It was a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt; with a sigh he put both of them on. Wondering, why, the entire time, why was he treated like this, why was his twin brother, his twin for crying out loud, was treated so much better than he was, and why for the love of Merlin couldn't they just be treated the same; it just wasn't fair.

Harry seeing where his thoughts where going, having thought almost the exact same thing every day that he woke up and was greeted the way he was by his mother, quickly shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. Having had already learnt, years earlier, the fact that it wasn't fair to him because life rarely was fair.

Sighing as he thought this Harry absentmindedly began to run his fingers through his wild and wavy shoulder length black hair; a soothing habit he had picked up when he was younger. Harry, then once he was calmed down enough, put said hair in a tight braid; knowing with how wild it was he really wouldn’t be able to do anything else with it anyway. Once this was done Harry started to slowly make his way down the stairs; his dread growing with each step he took that brought him closer to the down stairs as he did so.

After all there wasn't much that Harry could look forward down stairs, especially when it came to his father, his mother, and his twin brother; who all completely ignore him as if he was nothing to them. That is unless they wanted something from him, or needed someone to blame something on; which as it turned out was usually him. That was the only time they paid even the slightest attention to him.

Harry truly couldn't say what was worse, the aching loneliness of being completely ignored by those that were supposed to love him or the utter heartbreak of being treated similar to an unwanted slave by his own family; both hurt terrible in totally different ways.

After what felt like only seconds to Harry, and much too soon for his liking, he found himself in front of his mother; who was heavily pregnant. A mother who also had an irritated look clear on her face as she took in Harry’s appearance; or perhaps just his presents. Rolling his eyes Harry couldn't help but ask in an overly sweet and innocent tone; one he knew she absolutely loathed.

"Oh mother dearest you were waiting for me? Why, oh why, didn't you say something…" this remark was met with a smack to the face as his so called both back slapped him as hard as she could before literally throwing the spatula that was in her hand at her fallen so. Before gesturing her son to the kitchen; ignoring the silent tears that fell from her elder son's eyes as he climbed up from where he had fallen after Lily had hit him she did this.

Angry at himself for crying, after promising himself he would, especially when he knew what was going to happen when he said that. Harry quickly and quietly brushed the tears away before grabbing the stuff he needed to make his dear brother his breakfast; muttering angrily to himself the whole way.

"Sure she doesn't believe in enslaving house elves, but her son on the other hand…. now that's a totally different story. Cause it's like I soooooo want to wake up earlier then everyone one else and cook for my oh-so-great brother; it my life goal. Really it is such an honor, a privilege, a really dream come true. Doing this just makes my day to do so much better…NOT!" Finishing his little rant, Harry pushed one of the nearby chairs up to the muggle stove his mother had installed in their house, before beginning to make scrambled eggs; an ill look on his face the entire time he did so.

Harry himself, hated scrambled eggs, along with the majority if things that dealt with eggs; he hated their smell, their color, the way they look and especially the way the tasted. But his, oh so perfect, brother loved eggs…no he adored eggs; would live off them if he could. So they always, always had eggs or something that had lots of eggs in it; much to Harry’s disgust.

Finishing the eggs he was making, by adding the salt and pepper he knew his brother would want, Harry picked up the dishes he needed for breakfast, as well as the pan full of eggs, before turned towards the table.

Only to run straight into the source of all his problems, his spoiled pampered little brother, Chris, the so called great boy who lived; who at the moment was sneering for all his worth at Harry. After seeing this sneer, and just what said sneer did to his brother’s face, Harry couldn't help but be extremely grateful that they (him and his twin brother) weren’t identical twins; not in the least bit.

Which was true the two honestly didn’t look a thing alike; or what most people thought of when they pictured twins. Chris had their mother's red hair with their father's natural messy locks; which like their father he was always running his fingers through. He also had their father's brown eyes. Which most likely would need glasses, like their father had, later on; seeing as he was already squinting at things. Chris's body still held all of its baby fat and then some. Not to mention he was around average height with a stocky build that at the moment made him look kind of like a clumsy gorilla; though he could grow out of that. All and all his looks promised to be around average in the beauty department; though Chris seemed to think otherwise if the way he strutted around meant anything.

Harry on the other hand had his father's hair color, only it seemed to be darker than his father and more wavy then messy; though his hair did look as messy as his father, or his brother’s was, when it had been shorter. Harry also had his mother's brilliant emerald eyes, eyes that seemed to shine with untapped power; unnoticed by anyone else. His body, unlike his brother's, had lost all of its body fat and was already starting to get some muscles; mainly because of all the activates or chores he had been doing. Another difference between the twins was that Harry had a swimmer's build compared to his brother's stalker build. All and all Harry was adorable now and had the makings of a beautiful person later on in his life; if something didn’t come and wreck that for him that is.

Not that either of Harry’s parents would tell you anything remotely like this; or even seem to realize any of this. Because in their eyes their son, Chris, was the beautiful one while Harry was just a stain in their perfect life; something that was never talked about and ignored until it was needed.

Harry was broken from his comparison between himself and his brother when said brother decided to talk; the whole time speaking in a tone that all but screamed arrogant. A tone that Harry noticed sounded just like their parents voices most of the time and a tone that made Harry desperately wish they weren't related. That or wish that he could just hit Chris; repeatedly. Either one would work for him.

"So the freaks cooking? Uh, are you making eggs? I want eggs, if you don't make eggs I'm gonna tell mama and she'll make you make eggs so…" Here Harry tired of Chris's whining decided to interrupt his brother whining before he said something that would destroy what was left of his good mood from this morning; not that there was honestly much left of it.

"Yes, brother I am making eggs. In fact, I have made your eggs there right in my hands in plan view. Mother already told me to…so please for the love of Merlin SHUT UP!" Harry had whispered out the last part so his brother wouldn't here it; but apparently he didn't whisper it quietly enough. For the next thing Harry knew was that his brother was running down the hall, as fast as his legs could carry him, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HARRY'S BEING MEAN TO ME! HE EVEN TOLD ME TO SHUT UP! MAMA! DADDY! DO SOMETHING!" All the while having fake crocodile like tears falling down his chubby cheeks.

Harry was dramatically paler after this happened, but managed to put on a brave face as he turned back towards the stove. Trying his best not to tremble as the footsteps of his parents came closer; knowing that trembling would only set them off more as it wasn’t something the oh so brave Potter family did. As the footsteps of his parents reached the kitchen Harry's hold on the frying pan got tighter as he continued to fight not to tremble a bit.

Knowing, from previous experience, that they were going to start yelling at him soon, Harry quickly turned off the stove he was in front of. Before whirling around to face his so called loving parents; trying to keep his face as blank as possible as he did so.

Once he turned around to face both Lily and James he immediately noticed that the both of them were holding onto Chris's shoulder, trying to comfort him; while glaring down angrily at Harry.

Harry, seeing their glare, barley restrained himself from rolling his eyes and mentally counted down in his head how long it would take before the two to explode at him.

'It'll be in five….four…three...two…one…zero' and as soon as he hit zero the two started in on Harry, ignoring Chris at the moment; who was no longer fake crying but smirking at Harry as their parent yelled at him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TELLING YOU BROTHER TO SHUT UP! HE DOESN'T HAVE TO SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! IN FACT FOR THAT YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT GETTING ANY BREAKFAST. NOW GET THE HELL UP IN YOUR ROOM OR MERLIN SO HELP ME!"

"WHY DID YOU TELL HM TO SHUT UP HE WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU!? SOMETHING YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T DESERVE. IN FACT JUST FOR THAT YOU'RE GOING TO YOUR ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! WITHOUT BREAKFAST…Oh and Chris would you like some eggs, there right beside the stove if you do."

Ears still ringing from his parents combined yelling Harry watched with angry eyes as Chris smugly grabbed the pan that the eggs where in, which Harry really didn't want in the first place, before walking to the living room; eating the eggs the whole way. After Chris left the kitchen Harry looked at his parents, only to see them still watching Chris's retreating back; with a proud look in their eyes.

Seeing this Harry glared coldly at the couple before spinning around and marching angrily up the stairs. Not noticing that one of the portraits behind him had seen his icy glare, nor the fact that said portrait had disappeared from its frame as soon as he had spun around.

Up in his room Harry slammed the door and then just looked around his room; with a blank almost empty look on his face. As far as rooms went, his was pretty bare, there wasn't much color in it and the color that was in the room had long since faded; the only real thing positive about it that Harry could say was it was a room.

His room was small, it used to be a really minor guest room, for those guest you really didn’t like and didn’t care if they knew it; one that hadn't been used in years. Off in a corner was his bed and mattress, which had pretty much came with the room; along with the dressers he put his clothing in. These things took up almost all the room in his room; leaving him to squeeze past them to get out of, or to get anywhere in, his room.

In fact, the only new thing that he had in his room were the dark green curtains, on his single window, that he had received from his uncle moony last time he had visited. Which had been around a year ago and they too had started to fade; making them fit in perfectly with all the other things in his room.

Sighing Harry threw himself down on his bed, and began to once more wondering why. Why his life was like this? Why did he felt like he just didn't belong? Why his life was turning out the way it was? Why was it that no seemed to relate to him in the smallest bit and why did he seem so different from what his family wanted him to be like?

Harry after about ten minutes of this got up with a small sigh; knowing that he wouldn't get the answers he wanted any time soon. So instead he reached under his bed and grabbed a book. Which he had found a while ago but had kept hidden from his parents since then; for rather obvious reasons. Picking the book up, Harry laid down and began to think back to when he had first found the book, as well as why he kept it hidden in the first place.

** FLASHBACK **

_His parents had once more left and taken Chris to the park, one that Harry had really wanted to go to and had actually found out about before his so called brother. Not, that that seemed to matter because his brother had found out about it and had said he wanted to go to it. So his parents had dropped everything they were doing and took Chis to the park; totally forgetting the four year old Harry Potter, their other son, in their hast to leave._

_Now, said four year was exploring the Potter manor, trying to forget be forgotten by his parents once again; it wasn't working that well. Barley holding back the tears that he so desperately wanted to cry Harry thought about what his family was doing at this moment; which really wasn’t helping on the not crying front. Harry as he thought this quickly turned the next corner. Only to freeze in mid-step as he immediately realized that he had no idea where he was; seeing as he has never been in this part of the manor before. In fact no one had been in this part of the manor in a long time if the amount of dust and cop webs meant anything._

_The thought of being in an unexplored part of the Potter manor sent both a wave of excitement and fear though Harry and without so much as a glance back Harry found himself almost ran down the hall; temporarily forgetting the sadness that had almost overwhelmed him. Though, even as he did this, Harry was careful enough to remember a few of the decorations that he ran past in the hall. So that he could remember his way back, and perhaps if what he found in the part of the manor was interesting enough find this place again._

_Harry wasn't sure how long he had been walking but he knew that it had been for a while, at least an hour now, and that is when he finally found a door. It wasn't like any other door in the Potter manor, for one, the door was pitch black in color, and for another, the door seemed to be calling to Harry._

_Begging him to open it, to step inside it and see what was inside there. Harry couldn't seem to, and in all honesty didn't want to, fight off the magic calling for him to open the door. Later in his room when he was alone Harry would admit to himself that while he really hadn't wanted to fight off the magic it was still very stupid of him to not of at least tried to fight off the magic. He would also admit to himself that he was very lucky that the door didn't want harm him for opening it; or hadn't had something behind it that would of caused him some serious damage after he had opened the door._

_For that is exactly what Harry did, he opened the door like the magic was compelling him to do in the first place. He had wrapped his small pale fingers around the door knob, before pulling it open. What had happen when he opened the door wasn't expected, despite the fact that he hadn’t fought the magic pulling him to the door Harry had been prepared for an explosion of magic of some sort. But he really was not prepared for the sight that met him instead._

_In place of the explosion of magic, that he had been expecting, was a dimly light room. This caused Harry to slump slightly in disappointment before deciding to look around the room for a bit; there must have been a reason the room called him so much after all._

_Looking around the room Harry saw that it was lite by only a single flickering candle. A candle that looked as if it hadn’t been burning long, yet at the same time seemed to have been burning for hours if the wax under meant anything._

_This candle also seemed to give off only the smallest amount of light. Giving off only enough to light up the room bright enough for everything to barley be seen. A small candle that was placed almost directly in the center on the odd little room._

_Because of this, and the fact that there was really only one thing in the room, caused Harry immediately noticed the large blood red book on a cushioned alter that was directly behind the light candle Harry had been staring at._

_Cautious, but still extremely curios, Harry slowly made his way over to the book that seemed to be calling him even more so then the door had. As Harry began to creep closer to the book he started to look out for any traps there could being a lot more cautious then he had been with the door that had lead him in there to begin with._

_When Harry was finally at the book he didn't immediately grab it; like he wanted to. Instead he decided to look at the books cover. Trying to his best to determine just what the book was about, and perhaps see if he could get a hint if the book in front of him was cursed in some way._

_Once Harry looked at the cover a few things immediately stood out to him. For one there were runes circling around and going up the spine of the book. Another thing was the sheer thickness of the book; it was one of the thickest, if not the thickest, book Harry had ever seen, and Harry had spent a lot of time in the Potter's, not to mention the Black’s, extremely large library. But it wasn't those things that had made Harry pale, wide eyed and shaken, no that was what the book's title that did that. Standing out with pitch black gothic style lettering on the blood red cover of the book was the words, BLOOD MAGICS._

_Taking a deep breath Harry slowly began to reach out for the book; despite the fact his ‘family’ all but spat at the magics of Blood magic. Because Harry knew, no matter what said book was about, he needed to read it and he needed to do that since the moment he saw it. The book was calling him, making his magic all but beg to open it, and Harry knew at that moment that he would read it; despite the fact his parents hated everything to do with blood magic._

_It was that pull, those feelings, that caused Harry to gently brush his fingers lightly against the cover of the book; an almost loving look on his face as he did so. Only for that look to change in to a look of great shock, as well as horror, when upon touching the book a rush of pure magic came pouring out of said book. As it did this Harry couldn't help but think. 'Well, I guess I finally got that magic explosion I was waiting, and wanting, for earlier.'_

_Harry, after getting over his shock and horror that he had been feeling earlier, especially as he realized that the magic from the book wasn’t blowing up like he had thought it would, watched the magic in complete amazement. Only for that amazement to turn to panic and pure terror when the magic that was circling the book began to slowly twist around the hand that was still connected to said book._

_Harry seeing the magic going higher up his arm ,and that his hand was now completely covered in it, desperately tried to pull his hand off the book's cover; hoping that by doing so would stop or get rid of the magic on him. But quickly found out that he couldn't do this, he couldn’t even move his finger a cementer off the book no matter how hard he tried, because the magic on said book was forcing him to keep a hold of the book; as if he had super glued his hand to it._

_Harry watched in horror, with tears pouring out of his eyes, as the magic continued to wrap around him. Now everything below his shoulders was coved in the pulsing magic and worse yet the magic didn't seem to have come to a stopping point yet; if anything it seemed to have just gotten started._

_Harry could do absolutely nothing as the magic, now wrapping around him, made quick work of both his arms and chest. As it seemed that all the fighting and struggling he did to escape only seemed to make the magic capturing him even stronger._

_Currently it was starting to snake its way around his throat. As it did this Harry let out an ear piercing scream; hoping to get someone’s attention. That is until he remembered that no one was home; so no one would hear him even if he did scream. Feeling hopeless Harry closed his eyes as the magic completely swallowed him; tears still streaming from said eyes as he did so._

_He was prepared for the worst as the magic completely covered him. Only, to his great surprise, for a voice to start speaking in his mind instead of the pain, or blood, that he had been expecting. This voice was both calming and intelligent sounding as it told Harry._

_"Be calm young one. The magic from this book shall bring no harm upon you. All it is doing is bonding the book, as well as the magics of the book, to you. “After this bit was said Harry couldn’t help but wonder why the book was bothering to bind to him according to his father he wasn’t worth anything. The voice as if hearing this thought from Harry answers his thoughts; a bit of anger making its way it is calming tone as it did so._

_“The book is doing this to you, and not to anyone else, because you're the only one in a century who has the natural talent and power to use the blood magic this book teaches; it is a rare and powerful magic that very few have the gift or power for. Listen not to that fool of a father of your for he is just jealous of the natural power you radiate when you enter a room. Now young one you have this book, it is completely yours and no one else's. In it are some of the secrets of blood magic; but be warned not all that is in this book is for your own good…Also young one please hear and heed me when I say, not all that is light is good and right and not all that is dark is evil and wrong. Magic works only in shades of grey; it is your choices and intent when using magic that makes it right or wrong. Remember this and heed it for that shall be of great help to you in the future." This said, the voice started to fade out; leaving a stunned, but happy, Harry alone in the dimly lit room with a blood red book in his hands._

_Slowly Harry stroked the cover of the book wondering just what was he going to do with it. He knew, now that he had it in his hands, that touching the book wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done. In fact it was down right one of the stupidest things he had done, right up there beside opening the door, but at the same time knowing it had already been done there wasn't really anything he could do about it._

_Swallowing Harry allowed himself to trace the title of the book once more before deciding he was going to keep it. No matter how his father would react if he ever found out Harry had dared kept a book on blood magi, and even worse studied it Harry couldn’t bring himself to be parted from the book._

_No matter what he so called family would try to do to him when or if they found out about said book and what it had taught him. No matter what happened Harry decided to keep the book and learn from it. That thought in mind, Harry ran into his room and hide the book. Just in time to, because as soon as he had managed to get the book hidden his family flooed back into the house._

** END FLASHBACK **

Shaking himself from his memory Harry once more brought his attention back to his book. He then opened its ancient pages to where he last was reading from, which was about one-fourth the way through the book, and once more eagerly began to read. For even after reading as much as he had of the book Harry could honestly say that blood magic never creased to amaze him; Harry got the feeling they never would either.

A small smile light up Harry's face as he began to lose himself in the book. Harry keep this small smile on his face as he read on about the ancient art of blood magic; totally ignoring the outside world as he did so. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear or notice the house elf that popped in his room with what looked like a breakfast platter in her small hands; right in front of him. That is until the house elf spoke in a high pitched voice. (Making Harry drop his book in shock as it did so.)

"Mister Potter, Miny is thinking yous is hungry and Master Jothan Potter is telling Miny to bring yous some food." Hearing this Harry was shocked and said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Jonthan Potter…THE PORTRAIT! The one my father put in the attic and claimed he was no family of his!" This statement thought didn’t get a positive reaction from the house elf in front of Harry. If anything it seemed to really anger Miny, for it was in a surprisingly cold tone that she answered Harry's question.

"Yes that Portrait. James Potter had nos right to dos that's. House no belong to him, he no master of Homey!" Greatly confused at what the house elf was saying, as well as the way she was saying it, Harry couldn’t help but ask the house elf another question, hoping to clarify what she was saying, this time when he spoke his tone held a bit of wonder in it.

"But Miny isn't my father the head of the Potter house, and if so wouldn't he own this house? Making what he did with the portrait his right?" After hearing this Miny smirked, a both surprising and scary look on a house elf, before telling Harry; her tone much friendly then it was before.

"NO mister Potter, James is no trues Master of the Potters, yes he is head of homey but only till trues head is found. This angered James very much becauses he isn't true heir. So hes goes and hides last trues heir’s portrait, which hes has no rights to be doing! This also means when Master Jothan tells us to dos something, we dos it instead of what Mister James says. Likes brings yous breakfast. When yous is done Mister Potter yous should know Master Jothan wants yous to see hims soon." This said Miny left, leaving a steaming plate of food in front of Harry.

It was only after the house elf left that Harry remembered that there wasn't supposed to be any house elves at all in the house in the first place. At least that was what his father had told his mother; promised her in fact. Thinking on this Harry couldn't help but smirk as he took a bite of the delicious smelling and steaming food in front of him; which much to his gratefulness had nothing with eggs on it. As he did this Harry could help but think slightly humorlessly to himself, ‘It seems father has lied about quite a few things.’

Harry took great joy in his meal, grateful for once to actually feel full, and as he finished he set the dish aside; which to his great surprise vanished soon after he set it down.

Before he could even begin to wonder where the dish had disappeared to, he heard the sound of loud footsteps coming up the stairs; footsteps that quickly alerted Harry to the fact that his father was coming.

In a near panic Harry rushed over to his book, which was still on the floor from when he dropped it earlier in his shock, and quickly picked it up. Looking around franticly Harry managed to find a hiding spot for his book. He quickly placed it there before throwing himself on his bed trying to act as if he had been there the whole time. Only to barely hold back a wincing as he hit the harder part of his mattress when he threw himself onto it.

Hearing the doorknob turn Harry did the first thing that came to mind and shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep, just as his father walked into his room. Harry kept his eyes shut even as his father marched angrily into his room muttering about lazy sons. Hearing what he was muttering Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. This feeling continued to grow until Harry couldn't take it anymore and snapped open his eyes to see just what his father wanted.

Unfortunately the moment Harry decided to open his eyes was also the moment his father decided Harry had enough lazing about and needed to get to work; right away. For the second Harry's eyes opened he was roughly jerked out of his bed and thrown on the ground. Wincing slightly at his now throbbing head, which had hit the floor hard when James threw him from his bed, Harry slowly got off the floor. All the while listening as his father ranted on; barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes as he did so.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER? WHY CAN'T YOU DO YOUR WORK AROUND THE HOUSE? SHOW THAT YOU NOT AS USELESSS AS I BELIEVED YOU WERE!? NO YOU COULDN’T DO THAT COULD YOU? NO YOU'RE JUST TOO LAZY! I ACTUALLY HAD TO COME UP HERE AND GET YOU TO DO YOUR CHORES! THEN WHEN I FINALLY DO COME UP HERE TO GET YOU, EXPECTING YOU TO ACTUALLY BE SHOWING SOME REMORSE FOR THE CRUEL THINGS YOU SAID HERE, I FIND YOU SLEEPING! I BET CHRIS, THE BOY WHO LIVED WOULDN'T DO THIS…" Here Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, nor could he help but sarcastically adding in a soft tone; on he hoped his father wouldn’t be able to pick up.

"Your right Chris wouldn't brush of his chores, for the pure and simple reason of him never having any chores to do to brush off in the first place. I bet if he ever had chores, or had a lift a finger by himself for that matter, he’d not only blow them off but throw a fit as well." Too bad Harry hadn't said his statement quiet enough, or perhaps his father was just looking for a reason to punish Harry, because the next thing Harry knew he was on the ground tasting blood; with the right side off his face throbbing madly.

Slowly Harry reached up and touched the side of his face that was burning with pain; his father had slapped him and had slapped him hard. Harry as he felt this could help but bitterly cry. He knew, deep within his heart, that his father had slapped him before and most likely was going to slap him in the future but at the same time he couldn’t stop the tears that were falling down his face as he stared up at his father; who was glaring hatefully at him. James seeing his son's tears sneered at the sobbing boy in front of him before spitting out at him in a hate filled tone.

"Stop crying you brat or I can do a lot worse than a simple slap to the face. Hell, you deserve more than a slap to the face smart mouthing the boy who lived like that. Now get downstairs and get your chores done, you ungrateful brat. It's the least you can do seeing as your brother injured himself saving you unworthy life when Voldemort came …WHICH YOU CAUSED WITH YOUR SCREAMING!" Harry after hearing this couldn't stop his eyes from widening, he didn't think his father had thought that lowly of him. He did think his family blamed him for the dark lord attacking them; he had only been baby there was nothing he could had done.

Harry was so stuck on this thought, as he stared off into space trying to figure out how his family could think like that, that he didn't notice as his father turned around and start walking down the stairs. That is until his father, face red in rage, stormed back up the stairs and caught his unaware son off guard by kicking him sharply in the stomach.

Harry let out a loud cry of pain as he hit the wall and most likely would of keep on crying; as best he could while he was gasping for breath. If his ‘father’ hadn't reached down and grabbed Harry by his hair; pulling the braid it was in out as he did so. Before dragging the now struggling child out of his room by his hair.

Soon James had his son at the top of the stairs, the ones that lead down to the down stairs hallway, but instead of letting his son walk downstairs on his own James did something much crueler. James decided to throw his son down the stairs and watched as his son tumbled down the stairs. Hitting his head on nearly every stair, as well as the wall down the stairway, as he made his way downwards. James watched all of this with a nasty smirk clear on his face; enjoying the pain of what he thought of as a stain on his precious family’s tree.

That is until he saw his son crumbled at the base of the stairs not moving an inch; not even looking like he was breathing. It was then that a flash of concern made its way on his face.

Rushing down the stairs, James was down by his son's side in a second and checked to see if he was alive. When he noticed that Harry was, if the very light breathing meant anything, James let out a sigh of relief and said to himself.

"Good, he's alive; I really don't want any bad publicity for killing the little shit; even if that is what he deserves." Unknown to James, Harry was still awake and had heard what his father had said.

It was at that moment right there that caused Harry to realize just how much his family, his father at the least, thought of him, or how little they thought of him, and though it hurt him deeply Harry knew this information would help him in the long run; or at least he seriously hoped that it would.

Harry knowing his father was getting impatient, and not wanting to find out what he would do to him if he didn't, decided it was time to 'wake up'. So he started to groan softly like he was coming to.

This groan caught James attention alright, and it wasn't long before Harry found himself being roughly pulled up by his arms until he was face to face with James. Harry's feet were dangling in the air as he listened in disbelieve at what his Father was growling out at him; unsure if he was actually hearing correctly.

"Stupid boy, I can't believe you fell down the stairs. How clumsy can you be? Are you trying to make your brother look bad!? You have to show the whole damn world just what a dumb clumsy little freak Chris has for a brother, as a TWIN! Don't you boy! Oh and don't think you will be getting out of your chores just because you threw yourself down a couple of stairs! I promise you, you’ll be doing all your chores and then some for that little stunt!" Harry's eyes hardened as James said all of this knowing now that the dream of his father caring for him was just that a dream; one that was never going to happen.

Harry could see it all clearly now, and no longer could he deny it; not matter how much he wished he could. With his blinders off Harry could see that his father was so wrapped up in his brother’s fame, so wrapped up in what his brother could get him, that he would never really care for him. Because in his father's eyes Harry knew he would never really matter as much as the oh so great boy who lived; he would never be as important as Chris. In fact, now that he thought about it for a bit, without lying to himself about it, Harry wasn’t even sure if his father really loved his brother and not the fame his brother gave him.

It was then that Harry, still hanging in his father's hold, decided he would get his own fame, he would get his own power, he would get everything his father would ever wanted for himself, and then turn his back on his so called family; showing them just how it felt to be the one that was left out in the cold.

It was suddenly being thrown to the ground that knocked Harry out of his thoughts. Glaring slightly Harry looked up, only to be quickly slapped in the face once again, as his father snapped out.

"Quite glaring boy, it creepy and a thing only a snake would do. Now go do your chores! I'm taking your brother outside; he said he wanted to go flying with me…” Here James paused and puffed out his chest a bit in pride, as if to say ha ha, before sneering down at Harry and continuing.

“I want you to stay silent, and out of the way of the press that may come! No one needs to know what a useless brother the boy who lived has." This said James sent one last glare at the fallen boy before spinning around and stalking off.

Grumbling about favoritism and bastard fathers Harry went to go get the cleaning materials needed to do his chores. He was in the middle of scrubbing the hallway floor, which was half way down his chore list, when a sudden cry alerted him to a problem outside; the screaming was coming from his mother.

"JAMES COME QUICK THE BABY IS COMING! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! GET THE HELL OVER HERE! JAMES THE BABY IS COMING!" Harry's eyes widened when he heard this and as quick as he could he ran to the fire place; ready to floo out with his family; he was really eager to have a baby in the house.

Only to stop dead in his track as he saw his family leaving without him, it seems once more he had been forgotten. This thought in mind Harry went back to his chores; ignoring both the tears falling down his face and the sympathetic looks he got from some of the passing portraits.

It was late in the night when his family finally came back; to a very clean house. They didn't even act like they had left him behind nor like he had been missed. This hurt Harry deeply even though he thought he should be used to it by now; at least a little bit seeing a how much his family usually ignored him. But Harry honestly wasn't used to it and it showed by the tears streaming down his face.

Harry who had stayed up in the hopes that he would be able to see his new little sister slowly got up and wiped the tears off his face, before gathering all the courage he had and asked his mother; who was holding the baby.

"Mama may I see the baby please?" Apparently his mother was in a good mood because she decided to let Harry see his little sister; though this good mood didn’t stop her from adding.

"This is your new sister Alyssa, don't touch her." Harry's emerald eyes fell on his sister and at that moment he promised to always protect his sister no matter what. All it took for him to make that promise was to see his sister's identical green eyes staring back at him with both innocents and more importantly love.


	3. Chapter three

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry. Because in their minds Harry doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family, to them he is dark while they’re light. They see Harry as something that wasn't supposed to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is nowhere near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter to said school eager to see Harry gone…too bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely actually gets a chance to see?

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing***

****Manipulative Dumbldore****

*****I do not own Harry Potter*****

** Chapter 3 **

Years had passed since Harry's little sister had been born and young Harry had turned from a  scared, almost broken six year old into a colder, stronger eleven year old. An eleven year old knew exactly what he amounted to, to his oh so loving family; which was pretty much nothing. And currently an eleven year old that had two very different, yet similar, letters clutched in his hands.

Harry looked at the two letters in his hands in wonder. He hadn't opened either one of them, but even so he could easily tell that they were both acceptance letters; from two totally different schools. Which in its self  really surprised Harry because with how little his family talked about him, and how openly his brother seemed to despise him when they actually did acknowledge him, Harry hadn't expect to get even one acceptance letter, let alone two.

Slowly, Harry began to open one of the letters, it was the one he thought he might, just might, be getting; it was the Hogwarts's letter. A letter all Potters, who had been gifted with even the smallest amount of magic, had gotten since the school had first opened; a fact his father bragged about all the time.

 Once he had it open Harry began to read it silently to himself; a small frown on his near emotionless face as he did so.

_Harry J. Potter_

_Smallest room, on the abandoned guest hall._

_England, Potter manor._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcery, Chef Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederacy of Wizards_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry after reading this short and rather uninformative letter couldn’t help but raise a disbelieving eyebrow before beginning to look at the supplies list that was attached to the letter; a frown clear on his face as he did so. A frown that got even bigger as he looked through the list and immediately noticed that he had read all the books that were on the list; when he was much younger. Not only that but the books that were on the list only held the bare basics of their subject; which was something he had long since memorized. Worst yet,  the book they listed only cover the lighter side of the subjects, not even giving warning or counter spells to the darks part of the subject.

After realizing this Harry put the Hogwarts’s letter down, a look of disappointment on his face as he did so. After all he expected more from the school that was boasted to be one of the best; if not one of the best schools in world. Then again he really should have known better seeing how much his so called father seemed to love the school and its headmaster.

Harry, trying to get over his disappointment, picked up the other acceptance letter. Hoping that it would be better than the Hogwarts letter had been and at the same time knowing that it honestly could be worse.

Harry as soon as he opened the other letter noticed, with some happiness, that it was much longer than the Hogwarts’s letter; it read.

_Harrison (Harry) James Potter._

_Heir to the   most noble and most ancient house of Potter_

_Heir to the   most noble and most ancient house Black line_

_Resident of: The Potter Manor, in Scotland._

_You have here by been invited to Starlight academy.  This is a school of sorcery and different works of magic. Which has been teaching magic, as well as many other subjects, to others for well over a century._

_We offer a wide selection of magic classes that you can choose from; as well as an equally large variety of non-magical classes to select from. Starlight academy is a year-long school that only has a small break during Christmas and Easter Holiday; which if the student choices  to take the student is allowed to visit his or her home. There really isn't a summer vacation at this school. This is because of all the classes that are to be, and can be, taken._

_Starlight academy is a very strict school that pushes students to and passed their limits.  Our goal in doing this, is to make our students the best that they can be; the school and its teachers will accept nothing less than this._

_It is a school that's graduating classes are among the top and most wanted magic users in the entire magic community, all a crossed the world, and we hope to see your face among the few that have been accepted into our school._

_On an important note it should be known, and memorized, that Starlight academy does not allow discrimination of any kind. Any discrimination heard or seen will be harshly punished. A punishment that is not always carried out by the professor and that can be carried out by the person, or group, that is being discriminated against._

_This school takes pride in the fact that it teaches many different types of magical beings. Ranging from Vampires, elves, werewolves, to witches, or wizard; with witches and wizards being in the minority among the school._

_Please take note that any discrimination could, and most likely will, result in death and that Starlight academy isn't to be held responsible in such cases. Also note that class choices will be held at the academy and all school supplies will be bought at the small town by the school; which sales all necessary school supplies. Though a student can bring, and are encouraged to bring, free reading for independent study._

_IF A STUDENT DECIDES TO COME TO THIS SCHOOL ALL THEY NEED TO DO IS ADD A DROP OF THEIR BLOOD ON THEIR LETTER. DOING THIS WILL CAUSE THE LETTER TO TRANSPORT THE STUDENT TO THE SCHOOL AS SOON AS THEIR BLOOD HITS THE LETTER._

_Have a nice day and hope to see you soon_

_Headmistress of Starlight academy_

Harry after reading the much more informative Starlight Academy letter, which gave a lot more details than the Hogwarts letter had, was positive that he wanted to go to Starlight academy instead of Hogwarts. Now all he needed to do was get his parents to agree to let him go there and Harry knew just how to do that.

With a small smirk on his face, Harry decided to put his plan into action. So with that in mind Harry grabbed both his acceptance letters and after making sure the Hogwarts letter was on top and clearly visible for anyone to see started to make his was down the stairs; humming slightly in a happy tone as he did so.

When Harry got downstairs and into the main living room, he immediately got the feeling he was intruding. For the minute he entered the room that his family was in all forms of happiness, that had been on their faces, quickly disappeared the very second they saw him; make a small part of Harry let loose a cry of despair that he tried desperately to ignore.

Harry seeing the Hogwarts letter on the table in front of his parents, and knowing that it was what they had been celebrating with Chris, got ready to put his plan into action. He did this by taking a simple step forward making sure that his Hogwarts letter was in his hand  and could clearly bed seen by all of the others in the room as he did so. This certainly got him a reaction, even if none of them were really positive; though all of them were just what he was looking for, what he has been hoping for, all the same.

His father glared fiercely at him, as if he had stolen something important from him and then had the audacity to stand in front of him bragging about.

His mother frowned at the letter in his hand as if it shouldn't be there, and she was confused as to why it was. Then she started glaring at him as if he had somehow stolen the letter from someone who had deserved it.

But it was his brother's reaction that really got his attention; seeing as he was doing exactly what Harry hoped he would do.

Chris’s face went dark red and his eyes were bulged out of his head as he stared at the letter in Harry's hand. In his head Harry, after seeing this, began a mental count down for the explosion that was going to occur and no sooner than he hit zero did Chris began screaming; just as Harry predicted he would have.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME TO HOGWARTS WITH ME! I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME! YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T BE COMING! YOU SAID HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY MAGIC SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT! NOW HE'S GOT A HOGWARTS LETTER AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS NOW! TELL HIM HE ISN'T ALLOWED TO GO! TELL HIM THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE AND MAKE TH FREAK GET RID OF HIS LETTER! DO IT NOW!" Chris then threw himself on the ground and began screaming at the top of his lungs; while crying big crocodile tears.

 Seeing this Lily, and nearly panicking over what he son was doing, rushed over to where Chris had thrown himself down on the ground. Before all but scooping him up and immediately began to try to calm him down.

"Don't worry baby, you most likely will never see him in at Hogwarts to begin with. After all he isn't good enough to get in the house you'll be getting into; nowhere near good enough. There is no way he'll get in to Gryffindor. In fact, he'll probably not even be good enough to get in to any of the houses at Hogwarts even with the snakes; they're all too good for him. Plus, he hardly has any magic, so you don't have to worry about him showing you up in any of your classes. Nor has he had any of the extra training that you have, and he isn't the boy who lived. He's nothing special; you are." But this didn't seem to work the way Lily had hoped it would. For as soon as Chris seemed to understand what his mother was saying, which actually took less time the Harry had guessed it would have, he howled at the top of his lungs.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME! I DON'T WANT HIM TO, I DON'T WANT HIM TO! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T…" Here Harry decided to interrupt, for both the sake of his hearing and for him plans. He did this by turning towards his, now panicking, parents. Before saying in an as emotionless tone as he could get with the building excitement he was currently feeling.

"Wait, I did get another acceptance letter to a different school. If you really want me to go there instead…I will. I just didn't bring it up the other letter because I honestly thought you'd want me to go to Hogwarts; not some other school."

Apparently this was the right time to bring up the second letter because all the fussing that had been going on immediately stopped and  as one everyone else in the room turned to face Harry; various looks of disbelieve on their faces. That is when James decided to speak up; make Harry frown slightly and Chris grin when they both heard what he had to say.

"So you got another acceptance letter besides Hogwarts. That’s a real laugh. What is it the school for Squibs or near Squibs… or something like that? Because that would be the only way YOU could get another acceptance letter when Chris, the boy who lived, didn't. Not, that it matters, as Hogwarts is the best school there is. That's why you'll be going to that other school of yours, whatever it is called. While Chris goes to Hogwarts. Plus, no one will be able to link us to you there; which makes it even better. Yes, you WILL be going to that other school and there is NOTHING you can do to change that; got me boy!"

After hearing this Harry ducked his head down, as if he was depressed at if what his father said; as if it had actually hurt him. When in reality he was doing his best to hide a small smile of success from his so-called father. James seeing Harry's head drop down smiled at what he believed to be his depressed son; before saying in a tone with a sneer clear in it.

"Now boy, go and get your sister and tell her to come downstairs for breakfast. Then go to your room, and in an hour and a half we will be going to get the things you need for school….well you will be going to go get the things you need for your little squib school while we go get the things the boy who lived will need; just make sure to stay out of our way when you’re done…just  be prepared to leave  when we are ready to go or you will be left behind and then you'll have to go to that squib schools of your unprepared." Harry after hearing this rolled his eyes before going up to get his little sister. Which truthfully wasn't much of a chore to him; after all he really loved his little sister and she adored him in return.

Once Harry made it up the stairs, he turned to the right and walked to the forth room down the hall, before knocking gently on said door. Hearing a soft groan within the room Harry smiled slightly before slowly opening the door and calling out in a whispered tone; knowing the sleeping girl inside wouldn't hear it.

"Alyssa, Alyssa you need to wake up. Wake up or I'll tickle you. If you’re not up in the next three seconds the tickling starts. Don’t say I didn’t warn you… three…two…one…zero!" This said Harry jumped on the still sleeping Alyssa's bed and started tickling the life out of his sleeping sister. Causing said girl to snap up immediately and start giggling.

Minutes later Harry was lying on his sister's bed grinning at the now panting girl. Alyssa seeing her big brother grin, which had become a really rare sight in the most recent years, let a large smile stretch across her face as she cuddled up to her favorite brother's side.

Harry seeing this brought his arm around his sister and hugged her tight to his side. Before reluctantly pushing himself up, and there for away from his sister, with a sigh. Alyssa hearing her brother sigh and feeling him get up, turned curious eyes to her brother. Harry seeing the questioning look his sister was giving him smiled slightly at her before verbally answering her questioning eyes.

"I was told to come and get you for breakfast, so you better go get ready and go downstairs or our loving parents will think you're not hungry and start breakfast without you. Or worse they will thank that I ignored them …" Here Harry noticed his sisters 'what about you' look and decided to comfort her knowing she already knew how he was treated.

"Don't worry about me sis. I'm going to be in my room, preparing for the trip to get school supplies." The last part of what Harry said really caught Alyssa's attention for no sooner had it left Harry's mouth that Alyssa exclaimed.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!? SCHOOL SUPPLIES!? What do you mean by school supplies!?" She then turned huge watery emerald eyes to her brother begging him to explain what he meant. Harry seeing the look his sister was giving him almost flinched and within seconds was explaining just what he had meant when he had said school supplies; in a quick rushed tone. Unable to say no to his sister kicked puppy look, or hold against it for very long.

"Well umm… the school acceptance letters arrived earlier this morning. I happened to get two, to my great surprise let me tell you. Anyway, the two letters I received were from Hogwarts and Starlight academy. Seeing as I got two letters and I knew Chris would throw a fit about not wanting me to go to Hogwarts with him; which he believes is the best school and only he should be allowed to go. I made a plan. A pretty damn good one if I may say so myself. I made our dear parents think that I want to go to Hogwarts and got Chris to throw a fit. When our parents were at their wits end about what to do I 'cautiously' mentioned the second letter , the one from Starlight academy, and our parents being the loving caring people they are 'allowed' me to go to the school they know nothing about…oh and a school father seems to thinks is a school for squib. Something, which I seriously doubt. I mean from the letter I got, it sounds like an amazing school…. Anyway what I said earlier about going to go and get school supplies is because our dear father is taking us to go get supplies…well taking Chris out to get whatever he wants and drag me along so he can at least say he did take me out for supplies; rather I get them or not. Now seeing as you are ready, why don't you go downstairs and get some breakfast?  Before father decides to come storming up here demanding to know what is holding you up. And Sis. Don’t worry I'm positive father is going to take you shopping with us later so we can discuss it better then. OK?" After nodding her head to her brothers question Alyssa went teary eyed down the stairs; leaving Harry sitting by himself on her bed.

Sighing Harry got up from his sisters bed and walked down the next six hallways to get to his room; which was still on the furthers hall of the manor as far away from the rest of his families room’s as it could get.

 Harry walked into his dimly lit room and threw himself down on his bed, which happened to be the same bed he had when he was six, only to immediately regretted doing so when his back began to throb in pain from being slammed on to the thin mattress. Rubbing his back, and groaning a bit, Harry slowly got back up from his bed.

Once he was up from the rock of a bed he had thrown himself in, Harry looked around his room a few times checking to see if anything was around to see him. Before going beneath his bed and lifting up the floorboard under his bed; all as quietly as possible. Harry then pulled out from under his bed a familiar worn and obviously well-read blood red book. It was the book on blood magic that Harry had gotten all those years ago and Harry was re-reading it once again.

Harry, who had lost himself in his reading, was startled when a loud pop and the sound of soft footsteps alerted him to the fact that a house elf just appeared in his room.

 

Looking up Harry was able to tell that it wasn't just any house elf but Miny and she had a small tray of, some very healthy, but delicious looking, breakfast for him. Looks like James planning of making him go without breakfast went down the drain; again.

"Hello Master Harry, Miny is being told by Master Jothan Potter to makes sure yous be eating breakfast and Master Jothan  bes telling me to tells yous to be seeing him after yous is done eating breakfast." This said Miny nodded her head before popping away; leaving Harry to his breakfast. Harry knowing the silent message to hurry, quickly ate of all his breakfast and started off to the attic. Where Jothan Potter's portrait was, all the while thinking about his first meeting with said portrait.

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

_A six-year-old Harry was lying on his bed smiling slightly as he thought of his newborn little sister, when a loud pop startled him enough that he fell out of his bed._

_Where, when he was able to get up from where he had fallen, he came face to face with a pair of very enraged brown eyes. Eyes that belonged to Miny the house elf from earlier. Feeling nervous and slight afraid of the house elf Harry licked his lips before nervously asking._

_"What's the matter Miny, why do you look so upset?" After hearing this Miny, to Harry's growing confusion, seemed to get even angrier than she already was. That is until Miny, who looked ready to explode, looked into Harry's eyes and saw that Harry honestly didn't know why she was so angry. Because of this Miny was able to let go of the majority of her anger before answering Harry's question; though her tone let Harry know that she still wasn't completely calm._

_"Mister Harry was supposed to go see master Jothan Potter, hes still waiting for yous and yous should nots be keeping Master waiting!" Harry after hearing remembered just what this house elf had told him earlier, before she had left, and as he remembered this his eyes went wide before he immediately started apologizing_

_"Oh I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to ignore you. I had so much to do and I guess with everything that had happened I forgot your master wanted to meet with me. Please forgive me and if neither of you mind I would happily go see him now…If you could lead the way to him?"_

_Miny, still slightly angry, but at the same time knowing her Master wanted to talk to Harry and knowing Harry was being sincere in his apology nodded her head. Before holding out her hand to Harry; prepared to lead him to her Master_

_Harry seeing Miny's outstretched hand gently reached out and grabbed a hold of it; all the while hoping the house elf was no longer angry with him. After Harry grabbed Miny's hand, the house elf started to walk out the room; with Harry following quickly and quietly behind her; a nervous look on his face._

_They had been walking for about ten minutes and Harry was yet again in a part of the manor that he had never been in before. A real surprising thing since Harry was often exploring the manor when he was left alone in it; which happened a lot more than it should have._

_This once more caused Harry to constantly stop and look around in wonder. While mentally promising himself he would have to come back here later on and explore this place more._

_But this consistent pausing and looking around, despite how quick Harry thought he was doing it, caused Miny, the house elf, to have to drag Harry along. So that they could at least keep moving at a speed faster than a turtle tack; this continued until they reached the attic._

_So it was a pouting Harry, who wanted to continue searching the new unexplored part of the Manor he had just seen, and a frustrated house elf, who had just spent the last half an hour dragging Harry through what should have been a five minute trip tops, that meet the portrait of Jothan Potter. Who upon seeing the two (Harry, and Miny) burst out laughing._

_Hearing this laughter, Harry stopped pouting and looked up in shock at the laughing portrait; shocked that it was actually laughing considering what his father had said about said portrait._

_What he saw when he did this left him in an even greater state of shock. For Jothan Potter looked nothing like his father, who said he looked like what a Potter should look like. (Mean that James Potter thought that what he looked like himself is what a Potter should look like.) In fact, Jothan Potter looked more similar to Harry, himself, than anything else. Except for the fact that where Harry was naturally really pale, Jothan seemed have a dark tan and where Harry had brilliant emerald eyes, Jothan had deep ocean blue eyes. But besides those differences, the two looked almost the same. Jothan seemed to notice this as well because Harry was knocked out of his comparison between himself and the Jothan when a slightly rough but shocked voice exclaimed._

_"Merlin, you look as if you could be my son; more so then my actual son did!" After saying this Jothan smiled happily at Harry, which in turn caused Harry to smile shyly back at him. Harry, then gathered his up courage, asked Jothan; in a slightly shaky tone._

_"Sir, could you please tell me why you wanted to see me…and why me for that matter?" Jothan at hearing the first question got a serious look on his face, a look that quickly turned murderous when he heard the total lack of confidence the boy had when he voiced the second question._

_Jothan knowing just where Harry’s lack of confidence came from, or more like from who, spat a few choice words at one James Potter. Before doing his best to will away the murderous feelings he had for that man, and started to talk to Harry; in an as gentle tone as he could manage at the moment._

_"Harry, stop it. You're not worthless; you're not a burden or any of the things that sorry of an excuse of a father calls you. In fact you have the most potential, in so many things, that I have seen in a long time. So don't let that weak minded, weak willed and almost powerless great-great-great grandson of mine put you down!" Jothan, after saying this, looked at Harry and noticed with some pride that Harry had straightened up his back and a small fire had returned to his eyes._

_Seeing this fire in Harry's eyes Jothan decided that now would be a good time to tell Harry just why he wanted him here. Because if anything what he was going to tell Harry would turn that small spark in his eyes to a roaring fire; just as it should have always been. That in mind Jothan once again straitened his face into a serious look and began to speak._

_"Harry, you’re probably wondering why I asked for you here; right." Here Jothan waited for Harry's answer and when he got in the form of a nod he continued._

_"Well, it's because when I said you have the most potential I have seen in a long time… I wasn't only talking about your magical potential; but something more. I can tell from what I have seen, and from what the other portraits in the manor have reported to me, that you are going to be someone who is going to make changes.  Someone who is going to make a huge difference in the world, good or bad I don't know. But I do know that I want to help make sure that is possible; that that ‘father’ of yours, who really doesn’t deserve the title father, doesn’t snuff out that potential...” As Jothan said this, and all but spat out the words father, he was looking in Harry’s eyes; watching his reaction. Harry seemed to react just the way that Jothan wanted because there was not an ounce of hesitation in the portraits voice when he told Harry._

_“Now come closer and stand directly in front of me." Harry still shocked at hearing what Jothan was saying, or at the complement he had been given, didn’t move immediately. But when Jothan cleared his throat and gave Harry a pointed look, on that told Harry just what he wanted Harry to do, Harry quickly got over to where Jothan had told them. Jothan seeing this continued_

_"O.K, now that you're there I want you to reach out and feel the left side of my portrait. When you do you'll feel a sort of small indention on the side; closer to the bottom if I remember correctly.  I want you to put a drop of your blood on that indention; the smallest drop will do. Once you do so I want you to say, ' Allow me, Harry James Potter, entrance to The Room. I have permission to enter this room from Jothan Anderson Potter; the last true head to the Potter house.' You have to say it exactly like that, exactly as I just said it, and when you do the portrait will open up and let you in. Now hurry up and get started." Harry started to do as Jothan said but paused when he got to the part about using his blood._

_Harry knew the power that blood held, especially against or for the person whose blood that was being used, and he wasn't sure about using it around a stranger. Even if this stranger was one of the very few people who had ever treat him with kindness._

_Jothan seeing this hesitation, didn’t get angry like Harry thought he would have, like James would have, instead he seemed to smile proudly at Harry's caution. This caused Harry to slowly grow more confused wondering just why Jothan looked so proud of him when Harry wasn’t doing as he had instructed. But this confusion quickly went away and was replaced by a quiets sense of both wonderment and pride when the portrait, seeing Harry looks, started to reassure him._

_"Harry I promise you it's not a trap. If I had wanted to kill you I would have had Miny put poison in your food or I would have killed you with my magic the day you touched my book on blood magic; which I could have easily done the moment you touched it. But I didn't, despite the opportunity, I didn't. So please trust me when I say this will not cause you any harm. Now please do as I said and open the portrait." Harry seeing the sense in what Jothan was saying once again started to do what he need to do to open the portrait and this time Harry quickly added the blood that was needed to the portrait. Harry then started to say the necessary words to open the portrait._

_"Allow me, Harry James Potter, entrance to The Room. I have permission to enter from Jothan Anderson Potter, the last true head of the Potter house." Harry, after saying this, couldn’t help but watch in wide eyed and in open mouth amazement as the portrait of Jothan started to fold in on itself._

_Revealing a large, now doorless, room filled with many different things. Among these things were many ancient looking, but somehow in perfect condition, books. As well as many different types of weapons that all seem to radiated a serious amount of power. Harry was so caught up in looking around the room he literally jumped a foot in the air when an amused voice suddenly spoke from almost directly beside him._

_"So Harry, are you enjoying The Room? I know I certainly did when I was first introduced to it." Harry quickly spun around to face where the voice was coming from and was shocked to find Jothan sitting in a new portrait; smirking at him. Jothan seeing Harry's shocked look decided to tease him a little; just to lighten up the mood a little more._

_"Oh, surprised to see me Harry, why? Because my portrait outside the room folded up? Well there is a very simple reason I'm in this portrait right now instead of folded up in the one outside. It's called magic; wondrous thing. Now say it with me m-a-g-i-c, magic." Hearing this Harry blushed and to the further amusement of Jothan muttered an embarrassed._

_"Shut up." After hearing this Jothan couldn't help but laugh slightly; especially as he took the pout on Harry’s face as he said it. Though he did stop when Harry got an annoyed look on his face and instead  started explaining about the room  they were both now in to a still slightly embarrassed Harry; amusement still in his voice as he did so._

_"Harry, this room is a really special room, which only a few Potter’s can enter; or even know about. It has all of the Potter's rarest books and heirlooms in it. All of these books are incredible rare and aren't in the common Potter library; in fact they really aren’t in any known Library around the world; including the oh so incredible Hogwarts library” As he said this Harry was surprised by the amount of venom in Jothan voice when he spoke about Hogwarts, but before he could even think about asking about it Jothan went on talking._

_“I want you to take five of these books, at least five for now, as well as some of these weapons to use. If you are willing to do this, I want you to start with those five books on the table. I had Miny take them down for you earlier just for this reason. I would also like it if you took those two pitch black daggers beside them as well; I get the feeling at the time being those daggers are best suited for you." Harry seeing what Jothan was talking about walked over to a table where five books were resting; with two beautiful black daggers lying beside them._

_When he got to the table Harry slowly reached over and got the first book off the stack of books. Before reading the title, placing it down, and going for the next book in the stack, doing the same he had done for the first, before continuing on through the stack. Harry continued doing this until he had read all five titles of the books on the table, the books were: The Truth of Blood Magic. By Merlin, The Blood Of and In Magic By S.S, Guarding Our Mind and Emotions. By Owen Void, The Ways of the Lord of The House. By Martin Black and then lastly Magic, How Your Body Affects It. By Sir Nathan Potter. Jothan seeing that Harry looked really eager to start reading the books he had been given smiled and told Harry._

_"I can see you want to get started on reading immediately so don't let me stop you. Just come up here when you finished all of those books so I can give you some new ones. Also take the daggers with you and practice with them…” Here Jothan paused and gave Harry a seriously look, on that held a stern warning in it as well, before continuing._

_“But only practice with them when Miny is with you; which will be about an hour and half every day, ok. After all we don't want you getting hurt without someone there to help you out if that does happen. Plus Miny is the one who really knows how to use daggers like that, and I am sure she would be delighted to teach you some of what she knows; sadistic little elf that she is'" Excited to get started, that slightly frightened about what was being said about Miny, Harry eagerly nodded his head. Before all but running out of the attic and to his room; with the laughter of Jothan following behind him as he did so._

** END FLASHBACK **

Harry, after going through this memory, shook his head to clear it. Before looking around and to his surprise he found himself at the attic door leading towards Jothan's portrait; he hadn’t thought he had been lost in thought long enough to end up there already.

 Smiling slightly Harry slowly opened the attic door and walked in, and after making sure he closed the door behind him, called out softly; knowing either the portrait or Miny would hear he no matter how quiet he was.

"Hellos Jothan, I'm here what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Cause I have something I really want to talk to you about as well.” Jothan hearing this gave Harry his usual smile before replaying.

"Hello yourself Harry, and, yes there is something I want to talk to you about…but I can’t talk to you about it here; it’s to open for what I am about to tell you. Why don't you go in The Room, I can speak to you freely there." Harry knowing that Jothan was being serious, his tone alone told Harry that much, nodded his head before quickly open up the portrait that led to the room; All it took to do so was a drop of his blood and a pulse of his magic.

Once the portrait was open Harry walked in and calmly sat down in one of the cushioned chairs. Which just so happened to be facing Jothan's portrait; waiting for Jothan to start the conversation. He didn't have long to wait for no sooner than he had sat down then did Jothan started talking.

"Okay Harry, I think it is time that I come completely honest with you. Yes, I did help you because I thought you had a huge potential but that wasn’t the only reason I decided to help you out. I fist decided to help you out because I planned, and still am planning, to make you the Potter heir and the next true head of house for the Potter family.  That’s why I had you memorize all those ways a head of house should behave; as well as all the laws and Loops holes that are available to heads of houses. That’s why I had you studying all about fighting and defending yourself. That's why I have and still am having you constantly practicing everything you study, and that's why I am always telling you to continue to push yourself past your limits. Because I don't want the heir of the Potter house, my heir, to be hurt and more importantly don't want you, someone I have come to see as a son, to get hurt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Harry but I wanted to be sure you were ready for all the responsibilities that came with being named the potter heir and now I think you are ready for those responsibilities." Jothan after saying all of this turned to look at Harry; who had been completely silent during his entire explanation.

Whatever reaction Jothan had been expecting from Harry, it wasn't the one he got. For he was clearly surprised when Harry suddenly jumped up with a trumpet grin on his face and exclaimed.

"So that's why my acceptance letter said to the heir of the Potter line under my name. I was wondering about that, I mean my father has told everyone that would listen that my brother was the Potter heir; so why would my letter have the Potter heir as my title? But I guess what you said explains it…" Harry, who realized he was starting to ramble, blushed and looked at Jothan who had a very confused look on his face; which in turn caused Harry to become confused.

Jothan seeing that Harry was now confused, because of his reaction to his news, decided to explain to Harry just why he was so confused; and hopefully getting the answer he wanted in return while doing so.

"I didn't think that the Hogwarts acceptance letter included the social status of the person it was being sending the letter to; to many muggle borns who wouldn’t have understood or liked that. They must have started doing so real recently." Harry at hearing this lost the confused look he had been sporting as his eyes widened in realization. He then blushed slightly, realizing it was his fault that Jothan was confused, before he explained what had happened earlier.

"Oh, Hogwarts doesn't add the social status of anyone on their letter….well, besides Dumbldore that is.  Not only that but their letters are really uninformative; which must be hell for those who aren't originally from the wizarding world…. But what I mean is, that I got two acceptance letters in the mail today. One was from Hogwarts, which was the only letter I had thought I would be getting, and that was only a maybe considering how close my brother is to the headmaster; we both know his opinion on me …The other one was from a place called Starlight Academy. Which was the one that had my social status and…" Here Harry trailed off as he got a good look at the look of pure disbelieve and shock on Jothan's face. Worried as to why Jothan was looking at him like that Harry could help but nervously ask him.

"Hey what's wrong, and why do you look like Merlin had just came back to life and decided to do the tango naked, with Morgana, right in front of you?" Jothan hearing this blinked his eyes a couple of time, both in shock and trying to get the image Harry had just given him out of his head, before turning with slightly less shocked eyes towards Harry and hoarsely whispered out.

"Harry, Starlight Academy…It's an amazing, school that is said to teach the elite of the elites. Not much is known about it; it’s that well hidden. In fact, the only information that I have been able to gather about the school, and I had been looking for years for this information, is that the majority of the people that go to it are rich, powerful and  very influential; and that is before they go to that school. Also from what I have figured out about this school, is that it is a real difficult school to graduate from.  I've heard that only about twenty people a year graduate out of that school; despite the fact that they take in a lot more than twenty students a year. I have also gotten wind of things I am not sure about, about this school. Like the fact that Starlight academy accepts all types of magical creatures there; with human wizard and witches being in the minority…not that I expect that to matters to you." Jothan after saying the last bit looked at Harry for his reaction to this news. Only to his surprise for Harry to smile, almost smirk, at him before tell him.

"I already know that much, they said as much in the acceptance letter and truthfully I don't care about any of that. In fact, I'm kind of looking forward to it. I mean if all of that is true then they probably have a completely different view on magic then what I have seen and read about. If this is true then by going to that Academy means that I get a chance to try to figure it out, or even ask their opinion on certain things; it sound just amazing." Jothan during Harry's entire, small, speech was shaking his head at Harry; smiling slightly as he did so. But as he did this he couldn't help but ask the question that had been bothering him since he had heard Harry was going to Starlight Academy.

"What did your father say when you told him you were going to Starlight Academy instead of Hogwarts? I bet he wasn't too happy about that, or even forbid you from doing so, because as far as he knows every Potters has always gone to Hogwarts and had been sorted in to the house of the lions." Jothan after saying this was rewarded by the rare but absolutely hair-raising sight of Harry's full-blown evil Grin.

Seeing this grin Jothan, even in his portrait, felt shiver go down his spine. All because of the fact that while Harry very rarely gave full-blown grins the fact was that when he did it almost always didn't board well for the person or thing it was amid at; not in the least bit. Though even as he thought this Jothan couldn't help but wonder why his previous question deserved such a grin.  But before he could even ask this question Harry decided to answer his earlier question, and while doing so answering Jothan’s unasked one without even knowing it.

"Well, when I got the two acceptance letter I noticed immediately how little information the Hogwarts letter had had and how much more detail the Starlight Academy letter had been in comparison….that and how much better Starlight Academy sounded in contrast. But I also knew that if I told my father that I wanted to go to Starlight Academy he'd yell and scream until he was blue in the face about how Hogwarts was the best school there is and how I should be honored to be going there; before making me go to Hogwarts. So I went downstairs with the two acceptance ‘letters in hand; the Hogwarts letter on top. When I finally found my ‘Oh so loving’ parents they were celebrating the fact my brother had got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts…something which they stopped doing the moment they saw me enter the room. It was soon after I entered the room that they noticed the Hogwarts acceptance letter in my hands, and now that I think about it their reactions to the acceptance letter was quit amusing. My fabulous father glared at me as if I had stolen something important from him. My loving mother was frowning at the letter in my hand as if she thought it didn't belong there, but it was my oh so great brothers reaction that was my favorite and was what I was hoping for.” Here Harry grinned again before starting back with his explanation and Jothan’s prompting.

“He immediately started to throw a fit; like he normal does when on the rare occasion he doesn’t get what he wants. He started screaming about how he didn’t want me to go to Hogwarts. How my parents told him I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, how my parents told him I didn't have any magic to begin with so he didn’t need to worry about anything. He started demanding our parents to tell me I wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts. He had our parents panicking over his fit.  Which had actually gotten worse, something I hadn’t thought possible, when mother daringly tried to calm him down by saying I would never be in the same house as him; let alone as good as him.  Not the smartest thing to say to the all mighty boy who live….Anyway after hearing this, like I said, Chris's fit got worse as he started bellowing about how he didn't care and how he didn't want me to come. It was around this time that I decided to mention the other letter I received, the letter I had 'forgotten' to mention earlier. My parents wanting to please their little baby boy immediately pounced on said letter. They didn't even read the letter, father even called Starlight Academy a school for squibs or the near magic less; he told me that was why I had gotten the acceptance letter. Then he went on to say that Hogwarts was the best school there was and that was why I would not be going to it but the other school. When I heard this I had put my head down like I was disappointed but in reality I was extremely happy that my plan worked…” here Harry paused to take a deep breath  and to let Jothan calm down a bit from laughing so hard before continuing; his tone sounded as cheeky as possible as he did so.

“Well anyway that's how my father reacted to me going to Starlight Academy, he told me I would be going to it. After he told me this, he told me to go get my sister for breakfast then go to my room; where Miny found me…which reminds me , how long have I been in here for. My ‘Father’ said he'd be taking my brother and me to get school supplies after breakfast. But if I wasn't there when they were ready to leave then he'd leave me behind; so that I would have to go to my school without any supplies…Not that it would matter because the acceptance letter said, or wrote, that we would need to get our supplies at the school…but I think I still need to go to get the money I need to buy the supplies that I will need for school…" Here Harry trailed off knowing Jothan understood what he was saying; and Harry was right for not even a moment later Jothan smile before telling Harry.

"Then you might want to hurry and go down the stairs Harry, because from what I can feel from the house wards your family is done with their breakfast and preparing to leave soon…Though your sister seems to be taking as much time as she can…" Here Jothan paused and gave a very amused look to a slightly blushing Harry, before continuing.

"It seems she knows you're busy and wants to give you as much time as time as she possible can…Do you have any idea why?" Jothan as soon as he asked the question burst out laughing as he saw Harry blush a bright cherry red before all but ran out of the room; with Jothan's laughter following behind him.

A slight blush still on his face Harry grabbed his letter and quickly made his way down the stairs. Where he was met with the site of pouting/glaring chubby twin brother, a disproving mother, an apologetic sister and a venomously glaring father. A father who upon seeing Harry roughly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him down the remaining stairs before all but snarling in his face.

"Listen boy I am only taking you out of the house, because I need to, because I honestly have to, not because I want to. So don't embarrass MY family. In fact, as soon as we get out of here and in the Ally I want you to leave. Go get what you need and then get back to the house and don't let anyone see you. Also Don't and I mean don't let anyone, anyone find out you are a Potter like you did last time or Merlin so help me what I did last time like a simple slap on the wrist…"Here James let his threat trail off and looked at Harry to see if he understood what he was getting at.

The pale tint Harry's face had taken most definitely showed he understood he unspoken, as well as the spoken, threats James was giving him. Seeing this James smirked before pulling the slightly struggling Harry towards the rest of the family, before roughly dropped him on the ground in front of them; not noticing the horrified looks his only daughter was given him as he did so.

After doing this James grabbed some floo powder, and with the rest of the family, besides Harry, following went to the fireplace before calling out.

"Diagon Alley!" Once he said this James, arrogance simply rolling off of him, then stepped through the now emerald green fire; followed quickly By Lily, Chis and Alyssa. Seeing this and seeing that the emerald fire was dying down Harry quickly dashed to the fireplace and threw himself through the remaining emerald flames; scrapping his knees badly on the fire place as he did so.

Once Harry made it through the flames he found himself coughing and nearly falling over in a dirty pub; not to mention nursing a pair of very sore knees. Shaking his head to clear it Harry began to search the area for his family; only to groan in dismay when he noticed they were nowhere in sight. Knowing that looking for them was out of the question and not wanting to cause a scene so soon after his ‘father's’ threat; nor wanting to test said threat. Harry sighed softly before heading to where he knew the wizarding bank was.

When he got there Harry continued walking, paying no attention to the others around him, as he went up to the goblin at the front desk. Before saying in a soft, but strong, tone to said goblin.

"I would like to be taken down to the Potter's family vault; please." This caused the goblin to raise an eyebrow and asked the child in front of him.

"Well, then do you have the keys needed to be able to do this?" Blushing slightly, but still determined, Harry quickly answered the question given to him with.

"No, but I am willing to take the test necessary to prove that I am a Potter and should be allowed in the vaults." This was met with a slightly approving, but slightly amused, look from the goblin.

 Before said goblin pulled out an old, large, piece of black parchment, along with a sharp pure golden needle and a pulsing silver potion. Seeing this Harry swallowed heavily, it was one of the strongest heritage potions there was, it was impossible to lie to and it showed all the gifts the drinker might activate. As well as the drinker's social status and heath; it was said that the potion drove the weak willed or weak minded insane from the pure power in the potion. And if the person who took the potion knowingly lied about their heritage then the potion took the magic, rather it be from the weak or the powerful, as punishment; as well as to power future potions.

Keeping this in mind Harry slowly reached out his hand and very cautiously took the potion from the goblin's hand. Knowing how this heritage potion worked, from his studies, Harry quickly took off the top of the potion and downed the entire thing; before he could talk himself out of it. This got a small, very small, chuckle from the watching goblin.

It took the potion only a minute to circle through his entire body but once it had Harry noticed his skin was now a light pulsing silver. Knowing that, that meant he was to go on to the next step Harry picked up the golden needle and poked the pointer finger on each of his hands. Before letting eleven drops of blood, from each of the cuts, hit the pitch black parchment in front of him. The magic from the potion, as well as the magic that was in his blood, instantly began to go to work as soon as the drops of blood hit the black parchment.

This is to say that said drops of blood were immediately absorbed and writing, the exact same shade of red as blood, began to appear. Seeing this, the goblin quickly took the paper off his desk and began to read it silently to himself; a small, scary smile on his face as he did so.

By the time the goblin finished reading the paper Harry was on the edge of his seat wondering just what on the parchment was making the goblin so happy. The goblin then, as if reading Harry's mind, turned back towards the boy; the same small but scary smile still on his face, which unknown to Harry was very similar to the smile he had given Jothan earlier, before telling Harry.

"Here I think you might want to read this." Not expecting the goblin to say this Harry jumped slightly in shock before blushing and gently taking the parchment that the goblin was holding out. Once he got it Harry began to quickly read the parchment and what he read left him suitably shocked.

**_ HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK-CRIMSON _ **

**_AGE_ ** _-11_

**_RACE-_ ** _Wizard_

_Note- Harry James Potter-Black-Crimson has some vampire blood, but only enough to give him above human speed, strength, smell and sight._

**_SOCIAL STATUS_ **

_-At coming of age will be Lord Potter, but now known as Heir to the Potter line_

_-Due to blood adoption from Lord Black and being magically more powerful than others in the line will become Lord Black at coming of age_

_-Only one in family line to meet the necessary guilds lines so on coming of age will be Lord Crimson._

**_SKILLS AND MAGICAL GIFTS._ **

_- Blood magic, partially awaken, strongly gifted_

_- Mage sight, not awaken, averagely gifted_

_- Shapshifting, awaked but unused, strongly gifted_

_- War Mage, partially awaken, very strongly gifted_

_- Wandless magic\- awaken, very strongly gifted_

_- Musical Magic, not awaken, slightly above averagely gifted_

_- Beast speaker, awaken but only partially used, averagely gifted_

_(Can speak to felines, wolves, birds and snakes.)_

_- Shadow magic, not awaken and incredibly risky to awaken, strongly gifted_

_- Fire magic, unable to use, only a carrier_

_- Water magic, not awaken, weakly gifted_

_- Earth magic, unable to use, only a carrier_

_- Lightening Magic\- not awaken, strongly gifted_

_- Wind magic, not awaken, very strongly gifted._

**_HEALTH_ **

_-underfeed_

_Suggest taking nurturance potions, growth potion, as well a bone strengthening potions._

_-bruises covering both legs and arms_

_Let heal naturally or take a bruise healing cream._

_-overworked_

_Suggest relaxing and not doing any work for a week_

_-running a slight fever._

_Take a fever reducer._

Harry after reading this was left in daze, but once he was able to shake himself from said  daze  he went pale; he knew if his so called father found out about this there would be some serious hell to pay. At the same time Harry also knew that he would have to go get some books that would help him both with the heir stuff, something Jothan had already been teaching him a bit about, as well as his magical gifts.

He also knew that he would have to do as the parchment suggested and get a couple of potions to help with the health matters; after all who wants to go to a new school covered in bruises; Harry sure as hell didn't. That in mind Harry turned towards the goblin and asked in the calmest tone he could muster at the moment; with all the shock he had in his system.

"Would you mind taking me to the Potter's vault?" This question was quickly met with a nod and Harry was guided to a cart. As the cart took off Harry almost immediately noticed something different from last time he had been taken to the Potter vaults; no matter how long ago it had been. Confused and slightly scared Harry decided to find out why.

"Excuse me but…um the last time I went to the Potter's vault we had gone in the opposite direction…could you please tell me why we're heading this way?" All of this was said in a politest tone Harry could muster, so as not to anger the goblin driving the cart, and luckily it worked. For it was with barley heard chuckle that the goblin answered Harry's question; seemingly amused by the way Harry was reacting to everything.

"That is because the vault you went to last time, all those years ago, wasn't for the Lord or future Lord of the Potter line. No, the one you went to last time was a vault for allowance for  those in the Potter family that aren’t part of the heads family…Something your father isn't too happy about.  Seeing as for some strange reason he had gotten it into his rather thick head that he should be the Lord Potter. The vault I am taking you to now is truly yours young Potter heir." After hearing this Harry sat in shocked silence. That is until the goblin driving the cart pulled to a stop and told the now completely stunned Harry.

"We're at your vault Mr. Potter." Hearing this caused Harry to snap out of his shock and to quickly look at his vault and what he saw the moment he did this left his jaw scratching the ground.

The goblin had opened a solid onyx door and was letting Harry see the enormous fortune that lay behind said door. The vault was huge about the size of the Potter manor, at the very least, and almost half of it from top to bottom was filled with gold, silver, bronze, and every type of jewel you could think of.

The other half of the vault had every type of weapon Harry could ever dream of, each one pulsing with their own special kind of power. Along with these weapons, that side of the vault also held bookshelves upon bookshelves of ancient tomes. After seeing these books, Harry was overcome by his love of knowledge, as he quickly rushed over to said books; that all happened to be on the right side of his vault.  Temporally forgetting the whole reason he had come to the bank to begin with; which was to get the money he needed for his school supplies.

When he was able to see the titles of the book Harry felt his jaw drop once again. They were some of the rarest, if not the rarest, books in the wizarding world. Not only that but a large amounts of them were purely on blood magic and battle magic; something James Potter hated with every fiber of his being.

 Seeing this Harry couldn't stop the tingle of excitement that went down his spin nor could he stop the slight sarcastic thought of, 'I guess the Potters aren't as "light" as the wizarding work wants to believe.' After thinking this Harry quickly began to start searching thought the books; muttering what the inheritance test had said about him while doing so.

 By doing this Harry found many of the books he needed for his magical gifts; and then some. Books such as: Blood magics and the body, Wands who needs them, Wandless magic how it can be used, The elements and their gifts, The magic of music, The language of beasts, War Mages, what and who are they, Extreme blood magic, Battle magic and its laws and because he was insanely curious The lords and how they got their titles.

It was after Harry had gotten all of these books down that he figured he had two problems. One his Starlight Academy letter had said they would buy supplies at the school and two his family would flip out and quickly take the books he had with him away from him; if they ever saw him with them. Even if he did say they were for his school.

 Thinking on this Harry was able to figure out an answer to one of his problems; the Starlight Academy one. Harry figured that since the book he had weren't technically in the school supplies, nor where they actually for school, then the school shouldn't mind; at least he hoped that they wouldn't. But for the other problem Harry couldn't figure out what to do. Harry stood, stumped, by his pile of books trying to figure out what he should do about his family.

When he could not think of anything Harry sighed softly and began to walk toward the goblin that had been waiting for him; maybe he would have an idea as to what to do.

Only for Harry to pause in mid-step halfway there as he felt something pulling him back to the right side of his vault; which he had just left. Confused as to why he was feeling this now, Harry very cautiously made his way over to where the pulling feeling was taking him.

Harry had been walking for about two minutes when he felt the pull come to a stop. Looking around Harry found himself in the section of the vault that was purely jewelry. Confused as to why he was in this section of the vault Harry began to search for what had been pulling him there in the first place; only to trip on his feet when the pull began once again. Fortunately Harry landed right in front of what was giving the pull; unfortunately Harry had no idea why he felt a pull to an onyx black chocker with a blood red stone right in the middle of it.

That is until Harry found a piece parchment right beside the choker describing just what it was and how it worked. In fact all the jewelry had something similar to the parchment in his hand beside of them.

 Once Harry read this piece of parchment his eyes lit up and his hold on the chocker tightened. Apparently the choker, or more precisely the blood red ruby in the center of the choker, was actually a shrunken trunk designed to look like jewelry. Looking at the choker Harry almost immediately figured out why he had felt the pull to it and rushed over to where he had set his books from earlier.

Once he was there Harry set the choker down and started following the instructions for using said choker; starting with the three drops of blood needed to bind the choker to you.

Harry once he finished all the instructions needed to release the trunk form of the choker stared in awe at the large blood red wooden trunk in front of him.  Seeing this trunk, and how large it was, Harry grinned happily (Something he almost never did around his family) before starting to slowly pack up the books; along with a couple of other things from his vaults.

Harry after he had all of the books packed, plus a very others that looked good, he began to look over to the weapons lining the walls of the vault. Only to start shaking his head in a negative fashion and telling himself that he would come back and get some of those weapons on the wall when he understood how to use them; as well as just what they were. That in mind Harry reshrank the trunk and made it go back to its choker form; before picking it up and heading out of the vault.

Only to stop when he was almost out of the vault and hit his head repeatedly with his hand; much to the amusement of the Goblin still watching him. He had almost forgotten the whole reason he had come to the bank for in the first place; to get the money he need for his school supplies at Starlight Academy. Extremely embarrassed for forgetting that fact Harry blushed bright red before quickly going over to the heaps of gold piled up on the side of the vault and filled a small bag he had with him with said gold; or at least he tried to fill up his bag. After trying to fill it up for a minute Harry noticed that no matter how much he put in it that the bag it didn't get any heavier nor did it look any fuller. Confused Harry turned to the goblin at the front of the vault door and asked.

"Um could you please tell me if this bag has any magical enchantments on it? Because it doesn't seem to be getting heavier or any large despite how much money I put in it." The Goblin hearing this turned to Harry a nodded at the before telling him.

"Your right the bag isn't getting any heavier nor is it getting any large and it never really will. That’s because there are, like you seem to believe, magical enchantments on it. There is one to make it bottomless, so you could put as much money as you wanted into it without it getting full. There is another that keeps it feather light, so no matter how much you put in it, it will not get any heavier and the last one is charm to make it unnoticeable by anyone but you so that it will not be stolen. We put these spells on all are bags that belong to the heirs and Lords that use our banks." Harry eyes went large in amazement once he heard this and then promptly started to but a few more gallons in his bag before tying it up and going over to where the goblin was waiting. Once he got there Harry gave the goblin a nod of thanks and in a polite tone told him.

"Thank you for leading me to my vaults I'd like to go back now if that's okay with you. Though I will be back later on when I've read up on the other lords to see what's in those vaults…." After saying this, the goblin gave Harry a nod. Seeing this nod Harry gave the goblin a small smile and sat down in the cart ready to leave.

As soon as Harry was at the back at the surface of the bank he smiled at the goblin before once more nodding in thanks; then began to walk out the bank. Harry as he left the bank noticed that almost an entire hour at passed since he had gone down in his vault; eye wide in horror took off running towards the pub his family at entered Diagon Alley at. When he got there Harry felt relief flow though his body, as he saw his family walk through the opposite door; it seems he had gotten there just in time.

Unfortunately, Harry's relief was short lived for it took Harry only a moment to notice both his brother and his father looked pissed beyond believe. Seeing this Harry swallowed deeply he knew that somehow he was going to get the blame for whatever had happened to make both his brother and father so mad; and sure enough he was right. For the moment James saw Harry he marched over to him, face red with rage, and grabbed his arm before harsh hissing out in Harry's ear.

"Boy, go to the house and wait for me! I know you had something to do with this and I will get you for it just you wait!" Harry hearing this felt a shiver of fear go down his spine but at the same time knew that if he didn't do as his father said, right then and there, he would be in even more e pain later on; for making a scene in public. So he did as his father told him and quickly grabbed some floo powder threw it in the fire and quietly called out his destination. Once Harry saw the flame glowing green he hurriedly stepped inside them not wanting to anger his father anymore then he already was. All the while hating himself for not having the strength or power to stop his father; or to stand up for himself.

A minute after Harry got to his house a raging James came storming in followed by a seething but smug Chris, a neutral mother and a panicking sister. Harry seeing his sister panicking face knew that whatever had happened must have been really bad and worst yet he knew that that he wouldn't be getting off lightly; not at all.

Harry's prediction was proven right when four hours later Harry found himself covered in his own blood and with bruises coating his back. As Miny gave him the healing potion he need Harry suddenly remembered something and jumped up; startling Miny as he did so. Harry seeing the startled Miny's questioning look rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before telling her.

"I just remember the Starlight Academy letter said that it could transport me to the school at any time if I wanted to go to it. All I’d have to do was accept being in the school and add a drop of blood to the letter." Miny at hearing this started nodding enthusiastically and told Harry in her squeaky voice.

"Mister Potter should bes going Master wills understand. Hes no wants Mister Potter to bes hurt. Hes want yous to be safe and yous no save here. Yous should go nows." Harry knowing Miny was right pulled out the letter he had been carrying.  Somewhat surprised that his father hadn’t seen it and that none of his blood, from his father’s ‘punishment’, had managed to land on it Harry looked at the letter in his hand for a second. Before shaking his head and immediately add a drop of blood to it.

 As soon as Harry added that drop of blood he felt a pulling sensation deep in the pit of his stomach and everything around him blurred.


	4. Chapter

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry. Because in their minds Harry doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family, to them he is dark while they’re light. They see Harry as something that wasn't supposed to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is nowhere near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter to said school eager to see Harry gone…too bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely actually gets a chance to see?

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing***

****Manipulative Dumbldore****

*****I do not own Harry Potter*****

** Chapter Four-Welcome to Starlight academy. **

Knowing what Miny said was true Harry quickly grabbed his bag, the one that now held all of his money, along with his black choker. Which was a truly a shrunken truck that held all his books, the few weapons that he actually knew how to use, as well as most his other belongings; leaving his room looking more bare then ever. Before starting to search through his clothes trying to find where he had hide his acceptance letter form Starlight academy. Getting the strong feeling that if he didn’t leave for the school as soon as possible, that he wouldn’t actually be able to leave at all.

After searching for a good ten minutes Harry finally found his letter, and as it turns out he did this not a moment too soon. Because as soon as his fingers wrapped around the letter he had been searching for Harry could hear his father come storming up the stairs; shouting at the top of his lungs about useless son's and how he was going to make them pay the whole way.

Hearing this Harry all but tore the letter open before quickly placed his still bleeding hand on it; trying to activate it as fast as he could. Just as Harry did this James tore open the door to Harry's room and Harry, just before the portkey broke down the wards surrounding the house, was treated to the sight of his father running towards him face beet red and full of murderous intent. But thankfully, for Harry at the very least, he was gone before his father could reach him.

Landing with a thud Harry slowly tried to climb back to his feet. But because of the dizzy from the spinning the portkey had caused, as well as, the light headedness from blood loss his father had caused him, he found out that he couldn’t and quickly crumpled to the ground as soon as he was able to get his feet.

The last thing he was able to hear before he passed out in the blissful arms of unconsciousness was the gasp of shock from the person who had been sent to wait for any earlier arrivers.

Groaning Harry began to wake up, and to his great surprise and joy, he immediately noticed that he was no longer in pain. Nor was he wearing the blood soaked and torn clothes he had been wearing when he had first arrived at the school. Not only that but he also seemed to be in one of the most comfortable beds that he had ever been in. Wondering why Harry slowly, but cautiously, opened his eyes and looked around him; only to see that he was in what looked suspiciously like a hospital.

This at first confused Harry; until he remembered the fact he had taken the portkey to Starlight Academy. Realizing this, and realizing were he must be, Harry quickly sat up before began to look around; hoping to find out more about his new school he was going to attend as he did so.

Unfortunately, the hospital he was in was like any other magical hospital he had been in so far; which was actually a lot more than you would think it would be. So there was nothing new in there to inform him just what his new school could be like; except perhaps clean but then that really wasn’t anything helpful.

Sighing Harry lay back down. It seemed he would have to wait for someone to come in and check on him if he wanted to find anything out about Starlight Academy.  Though if this hospital was anything like the ones he was in previously he wouldn’t have to wait long. Seeing as the healers always seemed to come in only minutes after he normal woke up from whatever he had been put under.

Harry was proven correct about not having to wait long from someone to come, for not even a minutes after he woke up, what looked like med-wizard walked calmly but slowly into the room; giving Harry a good chance to look at him.

He was tall and had muscular fighters build with shoulder length dirty blond hair; which he currently had pulled in to a low but tight ponytail. He also he had pale almost white skin that seemed to almost shine in the hospital light. The med-wizard had a look about him that said he was not to be messed with but at the same time said he could be very friendly; if you didn’t get on his bad side that is.

This was proven true when the med-wizard turned to Harry and gave him a friendly smile. This is when Harry noticed that the med-wizard in front of him had a set of very sharp upper teeth; both of which looked like they could put a needle to shame.

Harry seeing these teeth knew immediately that the person treating him was a vampire, but instead of freaking out, like many wizards would in his situation, Harry could only bring himself to stare in fascination at the vampire in front of him; after all vampires where know to be extremely brilliant in blood magic. The vampire seeing Harry reaction to him, smirked at Harry, before saying in a clearly amused tone.

"It seems you will not be one of those few wizards that are accepted here who have trouble accepting the different ‘people’ in our school. In fact, if I am correct you will be one of the very few who can actually blend in, as well as, get along with the many races of this school." After he said this med-wizard looked at the now slightly blushing Harry with an even large smirk on his face before he continuing speaking; written on a clip board all the while as he did so.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Nicolas and I am one of the Med-wizards in Starlight Academy. I am also one of its teachers; what I teach you might find out later… if you chose to take my class that is. But for now why don't you tell me how you got the numerous injuries you appeared here with. Some of those injuries could have been life threatening if we hadn't healed them when you first arrived here, and now if you don't mind I would like to know just how you received them; in detail please." This was all said in a polite tone but the last part of what Nicolas said could not be mistaken for anything but an order; on that left no other choice but the be obeyed.

Harry knowing that Nicolas would know if he lied, and getting the feeling that he wouldn't like what Nicolas did to him or said to him if he did lied, decided it would be best if he told him the whole truth. Taking a deep breath, and licking his lips in nervousness, Harry shakily beginning to tell the med-wizard just how he received his injuries.

"My…. father had taken us, well my brother really, out to go get schools supplies; as well as some other things. My father didn't want me to go shopping with the family and since I knew that I would be getting school supplies here any way I went over to Gringotts to go get some money. When I got there I had found some very shocking news…News that I think my father may have gotten a bit of as well…maybe. “Here Harry cleared his throat slightly before continuing; an almost distant look in his eyes as he did so.

“Anyway after I found out what I had, I knew I needed to get some more information on it; at the very least. So that I could check over some things. This meant I would need so different books…which is what I decided to get; as well as getting a couple of things that I thought may prove very useful later on. Once I had done all of that I went to the meeting place I was told to go to by my father. It was where I was supposed to go to when I was ready to go home…I had thought myself lucky that I had made it just in time or at the same time as my family; that is until I saw just how angry my father and brother were. This reaction is why I think my father found out some of the information I received earlier…When I saw my father I noticed right away how angry he was… and how he seemed to get even angrier when he saw me.” Here Harry shuttered slightly as he recalled the pure rage on his father’s face as he had set his eyes on him. Before taking a rather deep breath and starting ones more; taking comfort in the nonjudgmental eyes of the vampire in front of him as he did so.

“Because the moment he did see me he told me to go home and wait for him. Which I did; knowing everything would turn out worse for me if I didn’t…at least I think it would have.” Here Harry shook his head to clear it; knowing better than to try to go down that route. He knew from experience that he would just get a headache if he did. Knowing this and knowing that he was now getting to the worst part of it all Harry started back up; keeping his voice as neutral as he could as he started speaking again.

“My father followed me not even a minute after I got home. Who himself was followed by my brother, my mother, and my panicking sister. You know when I saw how panicked she was I knew I was in for hell. I'm still not total sure of what happen to set off my father l or my brother off like that…sure I think it what I found out but I'm not sure… but I do know that was one of the worst beating they have ever gave me. I know I had blacked out three times before they were done with me. When I woke up the last time a house elf name Miny was giving me healing potions. That's when I recalled the letter, got it, and came here; just in time to considering the fact my father had come barging in my room just as I was leaving…" Here Harry tailed off and looked up at Nicolas, who had a blank icy look on his face, before continuing but time in a steadier tone, which showed he was the heir and future lord Potter.

"They will not get another chance to do that again. Next time I plan on fighting back, fighting dirt if I have to. But I swear they will never get a chance to injure me that badly again without getting seriously injured themselves in return. Then even if they do manage hurt me they'll find out why it's a bad idea to hurt the heir and future lord of their house; I swear they will." Nicolas after hearing this statement nodded before telling Harry; with a chilling icy cold smirk on his face.

"Good, at least at least now I can tell it wasn't a mistake to invite you to Starlight academy."


	5. chapter five

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry. Because in their minds Harry doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family, to them he is dark while they’re light. They see Harry as something that wasn't supposed to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is nowhere near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter to said school eager to see Harry gone…too bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely actually gets a chance to see?

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing***

****Manipulative Dumbldore****

*****I do not own Harry Potter*****

** CHAPTER FIVE **

Harry had been at Starlight Academy for a little over a week now and he still hadn’t been able to see much of said school. Nor, had he had any contact with his family in any from be it letter or howler; though as far as Harry conserved that last bit of news was some seriously good news.

Though about the other well, it could be said that Harry hadn’t gotten much of a chance to explore his new school. Mainly because he was still in its hospital room he had first woken up in and the med-wizard who ran it still refused to let him leave. At least not until he was a hundred percent healthy; to the med-wizards standards that is.

Which, fortunately for Harry, he finally at long last was. Meaning that now he could at the very least explore the place he was going to be spending the majority, if not all, of his teen years in. That in mind Harry quickly got dress in some of the clothes he had thought ahead to bring, a simple pair of light blue jean knee length shorts and a black t-shirt, before rushing out the door; ignoring the soft chuckling of the mid-wizard behind him as he did so.

Harry, once he was out of the room he had been forced to stay in for the last week, didn't actually immediately start running around dashing from place to place exploring the Academy; like many would of expected him to of. Instead he calmly walked around the place taking in everything he could and enjoying the peace a quiet of the Academy while he could; getting the feeling that as soon as the students arrived it would be anything but peaceful and quiet.

It took Harry hours of doing this, and getting lost quite a number of times, to actually get a good lay down of the basics of Starlight Academy. But by the end of Harry was confident that he could find any classes he decided to take with a little bit of effort; as well as some help from either the older students or teachers. Plus, not only that but, Harry was more relaxed than he ever remembered being, and to him that was worth the hours he spent walking around.

Harry would have continued walking around exploring if a rather deep voice hadn't called out suddenly from behind him. Causing Harry to jump and spin around so he could face who had spoken in the first place. What he saw after he did this was yet another adult, most likely another teacher, who currently standing in front of Harry with an amused on his face. Which Harry noticed, like the med-wizard who healed him, held some not so human characteristics; only this time instead of needle sharp fangs there were a pair of delicately pointed ears.

 The teacher seeing Harry staring at his ear gave a slight smile before telling Harry in an amused yet exasperated tone.

"I know you aren't as anti-creature as some of the wizards that are out there, but you still might want to keep your staring to yourself. Some of the people who are going to be coming here aren't going to be as accepting as some of the teachers might be about being gapped at. Hell some of the teachers don't like it in the least bit and will make you time here at the Academy a living hell for gapping at them… Luckily you haven't run into any of those teachers yet.” Here the man paused an oddly blank, yet slightly amused look on his face as he stared down at Harry before continue in on. Seemingly not noticing how much both what he said, and how he said it, had thoroughly crept out the young child currently in front of him.

“Though I would be careful if I were you because you are bond to run into someone one like that, someone much less forgiving then I am, if you keep exploring the way you are. Now, the reason I called out to you in the first place. I belief that while you have some free time you might want to go and pick out you classes so that you can read up on them and be prepared for your classes. Because while you may not want to admit it Britain is behind….times when it comes to most of the classes we teach." at hearing this instead of getting angry Harry just nodded and in a pleasant voice told the teacher in front of him.

            "I know you are right about that. I mean the book list for the Hogwarts School, I have long since read and memorized but…" Here Harry trailed off before blushing. He didn't want to seem like a know it all or a bragger so instead he opened his mouth and asked.

"Umm…anyway could you please tell me where I can sign up for my classes and where I can go purchase the books I will need after that?" The teacher hearing this rolled his eyes slightly and answered Harry.

"Go down the Hall a little bit and take the next right. Stay on that hall until you pass three more hall ways on the right side. Once you do that take the next left hall way. At the end of that Hall way there will be a set of stairs go up them and the turn left once more. This will lead you to three different doors. Go in the middle one; it will be a bright red color. In there, there will be another teacher who has a list of all the classes and their descriptions. She'll tell you were you need to go to get your supplies; after you sign up for you classes that is. She'll also be the one testing you to see if you have the ability to be in some of the classes you may chose. Anyway good luck." This said the teacher left whistling a merry tune  as he did so, leaving Harry wondering what he meant by good luck and why it had sent a shiver of dread down his spin when he said it.

Deciding to ignore that feeling for the moment, at least until he could get somewhere alone and think about it, Harry quickly followed the directions he had been given. Making sure to put as much distance as he could between him and the pointy eared teacher, that he had just met, as he could.

It took him only a couple of minutes and Harry soon found himself in front of the middle door the teacher from before had been talking about. Seeing this Harry swallowed, suddenly really nervous for some reason, and slowly reach out to open the door in front of him.

Once it was open Harry looked in it, and on upon seeing that it looked to be empty from what he could see, crept silently in. Only to jump nearly a foot in the air when the door suddenly slammed shut behind him once he was all the way in the room.

Now not only nervous but pretty much terrified Harry made his way in to the center of the room. As soon as he got there Harry felt himself pass through what felt like to be some jelly filled shield and then , to his great surprise, where there before was nothing there was now something. Harry could now see the outline of what looked like a woman, sitting at a rather large desk, waiting for him.

 Seeing this Harry licked his lips and made his way over to her; hoping that the feeling of dread he was getting was really nothing but nerves as he did so. Once he was standing in front of her shadowed figure Harry opened his mouth before quietly inquiring.

"Excuse me, is this where I am supposed to go to if I wanted to sign up for my classes?" as Harry said this Harry tried to look at the woman in front of him; only for the shadows around her to stop him from doing so as they seemed to thicken each time Harry tried to get a good look at the person inside of them.

 Well, that is until she stepped forward out of the shadows. Once she did this Harry barely withheld a gasp and barley stopped himself from staring at her; recalling what the pointed ear teacher had told him earlier. Because once she stepped out into the light Harry immediately noticed that she had dark grey skin, bat like wings, clawed hands and deadly golden yellow glaring eyes. He knew immediately that she was in no way human. Though this didn't bother him, not really, at the same time Harry got the feeling even if it did bother him the lady in front of him wouldn’t care in the slightest bit, so all Harry could do was wait patiently for her to answer his question.

The woman seeing that Harry wasn't reacting, or at least wasn't reacting in a negative fashion like many of the newer wizards or witches did when they saw her, and was just waiting for an answer smiled at him. Bearing numerous sharp and pointed fangs at him as she did so, and upon see that he still gave no big reaction, decided to give him the answer he wanted; she wouldn’t be having any fun with this one after all.

"Yes, here is where you sign up for your classes. Over on that desk is the list of our classes and a small detailed explanation on just what the class is, is under that. Come to me after you have gone through that list and have chosen you classes. Some of those classes you need special talents to be able to get into them and I will need to test you to see if you are able to use said special talents." This said the woman sat back down and started back on whatever she had been doing before Harry had walked in. Leaving Harry to walk over to where she had said the list was. Once he got to Harry quickly opened it and started read; eager to see just what classes he could take.

**_ Starlight Academy: _ **

_A student must take a minimum of sixteen classes in a year. Eight magical, and eight non-magical classes at the very least._

**_ Classes _ **

**_Magical_ **

_Conjurors/Summoners \- This class that is a three year long class. One that is offered to third year students and above only; no acceptations. It is a class were the students learn to summons’ good’ and ‘evil’ beings from other 'planes' and if the Summoner has enough power both in magic and will power control said summons. This is a class that it is suggested that only those with both high power and strong wills take._

_Element lists -This is a class offered to all student no matter the age and is continuously offered until their element are under their control. This is because control of a user’s element is needed to function in a semi normal life; this gift can also awaken at any age. This class teaches the students control over the four common elements as well as the rare elements like Ice or plants. To be in the class you need to be able to use at least one of the elements. IF a person has an element that has been activated they will have to take this class; rather they like it or not. That or have their element permanently seal and risk the chance of being devoured by said element later in life._

_Shadow Magic \- this class can be taught to multiply ages but it is suggested that they start at a younger than at an older age.  For the younger you are when you start training your shadow magic the stronger the control you have over shadows will be. This class is solely devoted to teaching of how to use the shadow element; be it for transportation or as a weapon. You must be tested for a shadow element to be able to take this class. Shadows, as well as it opposite light, is not taught in the original element class._

_Necromancers \- This class is available to all, but it is highly suggested to only take the class if the user as good control over themselves as well as their emotions; it is also suggested that this class be taken in the later years of schooling and after the coming of age. This class teaches you to animates the dead and use them to do you bidding. To be able to use this class you must be tested to see if you have the ability to use Necromancer. It should be noted that if a person has the ability, and it is awaken, it would be best to learn to control it lest they call up the dead by accident._

_Psionic \- This class is offered in first year and goes through three more years after that. It is a class dealing with ESP and mental powers like telekinesis. It must be taught at a young age or the gift will be lost. To be in this class one must be tested to see if they have the skill for the class._

_Illusionist \- This is a class based on the ability to use and create illusions. Be they visual, aural, or mental. It teaches people to use illusions to aid in battle or in defense. This class is offered to fifth years and above. Though it is only be available to those students that have had mind magics, and passed it, combined with having a gift for this class. A test is needed to see if the user can use this ability to be allowed in this class._

_Mind Magics \- This class is available to all ages of students, though it should be noted that starting in the first year is recommended. This class teaches others how to use the magics of the mind. Ranging from Shielding you mind from other mental attacks, to attacking others with their mind. One must have above average mental strength to be accepted in the class. This will be tested on this on the first day of this class. If the person is not strong enough they will be taken aside and brought up to strength necessary and  then given the chance to take the class again next year. They will also be given the year off to recuperate from the mental strengthening._

_Blood mage \- This class is only available to those who have taken all of the available Blood magic classes and has past them all with top marks; so only fifth years and above. The student also must be gifted with the ability to be a blood mage to take this class. Testing will be available in class but be warned if testing come back negative it may cause death._

_Blood magic-This class is available to all students and teaches them to use the magic in their blood for multiple different things. This is an extremely dangerous class because blood is the life force to just about everything and one bad move can easily cause death._

_War mage- This class is only available to those who have taken and passed weapons class, combat class, dark arts class, defense class, potions class and runes class. This class is the teaching on how to become a war mage. One who know and constantly fights a war. This class isn't available to anyone but sixth year and up whom have all taken the necessary classes. Those who take this class will be marked with a death rune so that if they go berserk the school can easily kill them through the rune. Which CAN NOT be removed in any way. Those who refuse to take this runes will not be accepted in the class and will have all memories of the school erased from their minds; including all they have learned while at this school._

_Weapons class \- This class is available to all ages, though it is recommended that it is taken in first year and up. It teaches the students how to recognize and use multiple different types of weapons. _

_Combat class \- This class like weapons class is available to all, and up to every year, but it is suggested you start younger. This class teaches the student to use hand and hand combat to defend themselves and others. It also shows the student how to handle their emotions in a combat situation._

_Weapon forging class \- This is a class that is offered to all years and teaches them to make and repair all matter of weapons; even magical charmed or made ones._

_Death mage \- This is only a class that is offered to a select few seventh year students. Who have mastered Necromancy as well as healing. To take this class you must be once again tested both magically and mentally by the Death mage teacher.  If this class is taken your life force will be bond to a certain stone in the death mage teacher’s class and if the power of the class goes to your head you will be terminated. Do try not to make your teacher too mad._

_Dark arts \- This class is available to all ages though all students taking this class will be monitored, or at least all those who aren't taking mind magics will be monitored, to make sure that the dark magic of this class isn't screwing with their minds. This class teaches you to use and harness the darker aspects of magic._

_Defense of the dark arts \- This class is available for all to learn and is suggested that the student starts in their first year. This class teaches them to defend themselves with magic against unfriendly spells or charms._

_Charms \- This class is also available to all year and again it is suggested that the student takes this class in first year and up. This class teaches everything from basic every day house hold charms to battle charms._

_Potions \- This class is available to all year but is suggest you take it in first year where you can learn what all basics in potion like why certain things react certain ways. This class teaches you how to make potions, as well as poisons and their antidotes._

_Transfiguration \- This class is available to all years and teaches a student how to transform one thing in to a totally different thing. Like a chair in to a blade or a piece of grass in to a shield._

_Animagus classes \- This class is available to all third years and above. It teaches the student how to locate and transform into their inner animal(s)_

_Healing \- This class is available to all years and teaches the students how to heal their own injuries as well as the injuries of others._

_Focus making \- This class is available to only sixth years and up and only if they have taken weapon forging class. This class teaches the students how to make focuses like wands or staffs._

_Art magic \- This class is available to all year but it is suggested that it is taken earlier and only if you have a talent in art. This class teaches you how to use both you art and magic in way to either defend yourself, to attack other, or to make a profit._

_Runes -This class is available to all years and teaches the students how to use runes in defense, in offense, or in any other way available._

_Runes mage \- This class is only available to fifth years and up. And only if they have taken and master their runes class; as well as have been tested for the ability of being a Rune mage._

_Magical creature class \- This class is available to second years and up. It teaches the students how to recognize and if needed defend themselves against different magical creatures._

_Music magic \- This class is available to all years and teaches student how to use their magic through music. Using it to attack, defend against, or ensnare those around them._

_Cloth magic \- This class is available to those of all years and teaches the students how to make charmed, or spelled, clothing that can either attack defend, or beautify those it is used on._

_Voice magic \- This class is available to those of third year or above. It is suggested that this class is taken after the voice has finished changing or breaking. This class teaches the students how to use their voice with magic to ensnare, command, or attack others._

_Astronomy- This class is available to all and teaches the student about the stars and how to use the stars to locate where they are or to find their destination._

_Divination -This class is available to all and teaches the student how to use different thing to get a glimpse of the future. A test to see if you will be able to use these things, if you have seer in you, will be necessary to take this class._

**_Mundane_ **

_Basic math \- This class is available to all and teaches the basics of math. It is suggested you take this class because math in essential knowledge in survival_

_Basic science \- This class is available to all and teaches the basics of science. It is suggested that this class is taken._

_Basic history \- This class is available to all and teaches the basics of history. This class is also suggested in taking because those who do not learn from history, or learn it all together, are doomed to repeat it._

_Basic English \- This class is available to all and teaches the basics if English. It is suggested that this class is taken._

_Art- This is a free class that is available to all and teaches the joys of art_

_Music -This is a class that is available to all and teaches the joys of music as well as teaching the basics of how to play an instrument and singing. It is suggested that this class is taken before any classes dealing with voice music, or music magics are taken._

_Spanish \- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Spanish; as in how to read, write, and speak it._

_French -This is a class available to all which teaches the language French; as in how to read, write, and speak it._

_Japanese \- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Japanese; as in how to read, write, and speak it._

_Latin \- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Latin; as in how to read, write and speak it._

_Sign language -This is a class available to all which teaches the language of the deaf, sightless, and mutes._

_German -This is a class available to all which teaches the language German; as in how to read, write, and speak it._

_Chinese \- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Chinese; as in how to read, write and speak it._

_Egyptian \- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Egyptian; as in how to read, write, and speak it._

_Arabic \- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Arabic; as in how to read, write and speak it.           _

_I talian \- This is a class available to all which teaches the language Italian; as in how to read, write and speak it._

_Algebra 1, 2 \- These are advance math classes that are available after basic math has been completed_

_Calculus 1, 2 \- These are advance math classes that are available after Algebra has been completed_

_Geometry 1, 2- these are advance math classes that are available after basic math has been completed_

_Biology \- This is an advance science class that is available after basic science has been completed._

_Physical science- This is an advance science class that is available after Biology has been completed._

_World history \- This is an advance history class available after basic history has been completed._

_Advance English \- This is an advance English class that is available after Basic English has been completed._

 

Harry, after reading this long list of classes, blinked his eyes and tried to remember just what his blood test and Gringotts had said his talents were. Remembering some of this Harry carefully selected the classes he wanted that year. He ended up with Mental magics  year one, musical magics year one, Blood magics  year one ,Elements  year one, Shadow magic  year one ,Psionic year one, Weapon class year one, Combat class year one, Defense of Dark Arts year one, Charms year one, Potions year one, Transfiguration year one, Basic math year one, Basic science year one, French year one, Music year one, Sign language year one, Dark arts  year one, weapon forging class year one, Healing year one, Runes year one.

Looking at this list Harry smiled and turned the list in to the woman from before and then headed back out.  With those classes he would be able to take the other classes that he wanted in later years; even if he would be having a really busy upcoming year he felt it was worth it.

Once out of the room he had been in Harry could help but start humming a bit as he started to look forward to the upcoming year.


	6. chapter six

Summary- Harry has always been ignored in favor of his younger twin brother. Who is believed to be the so called boy-who-lived. His parents belittle and to some extent abuse Harry. Because in their minds Harry doesn't fit in their, oh so perfect family, to them he is dark while they’re light. They see Harry as something that wasn't supposed to be; a stain in their perfect life. So they do everything in their power to make sure he is kept away from anyone who could possible connect him to them. They get a huge chance to do this when Harry gets a letter to another school, one they have never heard of; best of all it is nowhere near Hogwarts. Quickly they sent an acceptance letter to said school eager to see Harry gone…too bad they didn't read further in to the letter. What happens when Harry goes to a school where he can truly be himself? How will he turn out when the only one from his family that cares about him is his younger sister…who he rarely actually gets a chance to see?

***this had potter bashing as in James Lily and their son bashing***

****Manipulative Dumbledore****

*****I do not own Harry Potter*****

** CHAPTER SIX **

            Harry was sitting in the room he had been assigned for his stay as Starlight academy. He still had another week and a half until the school actually started and currently he was reading on the book he had gotten for his upcoming classes. That is he was reading his new books until he heard something pecking at the window in his room.  

Turning quickly, one of the daggers he had gotten from his vault in his hand, Harry was ready to face whatever was making that sound. Only to nearly drop the dagger in his hand when he was that it was only an owl knocking on his window; a very familiar looking owl carrying a letter on its leg.

 Seeing this owl, which Harry knew to be his sister owl, who was perhaps the only one who would every write to him and the only one Harry would bother writing back to in return, Harry blushed bright red; embarrassed that he had reacted as he had. Before going over to the window and opening it up so that he could get his sisters letter. Once he got it Harry quickly began to read it; hoping he would be getting some of the answers he desperately wanted.

_Hey, big brother._

_First, I want to ask are you okay; really okay?  Second, I want to tell you that I really miss you already, and that if Dad has any say in it I probably will not be able to get in contact with you often…speaking of Dad he looked really angry when he came back downstairs; he said you ran off. I don’t believe him you wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to me for a good reason; nor would you up a leave for no reason at all. I also know that it is dad…James’s, and maybe the idiot that I am ashamed to call a brother, fault that you left. I don’t know exactly how it is, but I am pretty sure I know the why; even if I really wish it I didn’t or it wasn’t true._

_But enough of that for now, because I am sure you want to know just what had gotten da-James in the mood he was in when you last saw him right? Or at least what got him so steamed up during the trip to Diagon alley right?_

_Well, I’ll tell you. You see the trip to Diagon alley started off just how both James, and mom wanted it too. You know the basics everyone was fawning over the oh so great boy who lived and pretty much bowing down in front of them. Doing whatever they could to make the three of them happy; trying everything they could to get in their good books. To get in the good books of the Boy who lived._

_That’s when things took a turn for the worst and all it took was one certain family; to be more precise the Malfoy family. As it turns out they were out shopping for their son’s school supplies the same time we were; worst of all they seemed to know about you. This alone made our so called dad really mad. Seeing as he didn’t want anyone to know about what he considers a shame to his family. Even if it slips his mind that some people obviously know about you…._

_Anyway the fact that the Malfoy’s mad him mad but what they did next made him down right furious. More at you then at the Malfoy’s for some strange reason; as if you controlled them or something. Anyway what happened was Lucius Malfoy, the head of the house if I heard right, began to taunt father about how his family didn’t have a true head of house. As it turn out James isn’t the head of house like he’s been saying he is; did you know that?_

_But that wasn’t the only thing Malfoy said, not that that didn’t already make our so called father angry, because I could tell ‘dad’ was already steamed up at hearing that. Which only got worse when Malfoy started suggesting that YOU maybe the next head of house. Started talking down to both our father and brother saying you were the only one of worth that he could see that could possible ever be head of house; he even said oh ‘brother’ was the worst excuse of a wizard he had ever seen and that he would never be good enough to be the head of a house; let alone a noble or ancient one like the Potter._

_As you can imagine this didn’t make James, or our brother, happy in the least bit; I think you can attest to that seeing as you met up with us almost right after that…as well as the after effects of him telling ‘best’ friends about what happened later one. If I were you I would be really careful about how or when you come home because James has been going on about teaching you your place; or something similar to that._

_As for how things are going now well currently things are going pretty good; even if I do really miss you. I just left the living room I couldn’t take the site of out dear brother hanging out with that prat Ron Weasley anymore. Why does both Ron and Ginny have to be so different from their older brother and father? And why for that matter do they have to come over here so often. I swear if I have to see that red haired harpy go fan girl over the boy who should have just died and made everyone happy by doing so then I am going to scream; or start considering murder a certain someone….Hey big brother remember the day we met all of the Weasley family, I know I will the looks on are parent’s face when Author of all people nearly cursed them out will always be one of my happier memories._

_Well until next time_

_Your loving sister Alyssa Potter_

Harry after reading this felt several different emotions, glade that he finally had some of the answers he wanted, angry with the way his father, as well as his brother, over reacted to something a simply as taunting, relieved that his sister understood him and in no way blamed him, as well as amused as he recalled just the memory Alyssa was talking about; as he recalled the first time he had met the entire Weasely family.

_ Flashback _

_Harry stared at the mirror in front of him with a sigh. He had been told about five minutes ago to be ready because some family friends were coming over; family friends they hadn’t been able to see in a long time. At the same time he had been told this Harry had also been told not to embarrass them and that if they could they would have locked him in the attic to keep him from being seen. Sadly, at least in his father’s mind, the family friends knew about Harry so they couldn’t hide him or there would be questions that the Potter’s wouldn’t want to answer._

_Harry really wasn’t looking forward to meeting these family friends, he never was. Mainly because these meeting always ended up going the exact same way each and every time they happened. Harry always seemed to be pushed aside, or looked down upon by this so called family’s friends. In fact Harry knew that the only person he had at his side was his little sister and she was much too young to be any help. After all how much help can a four year old be, especially to a ten year old?_

_Harry just knew this visit wasn’t going to be any different than the ones to Sirius, Remus, or even to the Longbottoms. But at the same time he knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter, he would be meeting these Weasley’s one way or another, and if he didn’t want to earn a punishment after they left he better do as his father said by making sure he is ready by the time the Weasley’s arrive._

_Sighing softly to himself and looked back to into the mirror in front of him again; he was as ready as he was going to get. Especially considering what he had to get ready with. Currently Harry was dressed in a thin, slightly worn, red t-shirt and a pair of old black slacks. With his normal shoulder length pitch black hair pulled into a low ponytail; he actually looked pretty good. But despite this Harry knew his father would find some fault in it, and that he would have to listen to his father as he ranted at him for embarrassing his family; like he had to every time Harry was brought out to meet someone new. So all Harry did was take a deep breath to calm himself down and walked out the door; it was time to finally meet the Weasleys._

_It seemed Harry had come downstairs just in time because as soon as he entered the living room of the house, where the Floo was connect, a large family, who Harry was assuming were the Weasleys, came out of the fireplace. Harry seeing this family, and knowing from experience, began to take in the family memorizing their looks, actions, and voices before he even got their names._

_The first one to come through the fire place was a tall thin looking man with bright red hair, which was just starting to get a blading spot, as well as a pair of rather old looking glasses perched on his face. He had a kind sounding voice, as well as Gentle eyes. He was obviously the father of the group and without even knowing him Harry found himself like this man. Harry deiced to mentally dup him the rather unoriginal name the father until he could get his real name,_

_The second person that came through the Floo was an older woman who had laugh lines around her mouth, was slightly plumb and also had bright shoulder length red hair. Not only that but she also had a look in her eyes that reminded Harry of a mother bear. There was also something about her, what Harry wasn’t quite sure, that rubbed him the wrong way. But despite this feeling, which he was trying his best to currently ignore; Harry could tell this was the mother of the Weasely family. Which until he found out her name Harry would call mama bear._

_The third person that came in was the one of the children of the Weasleys, and was what Harry believed to be the oldest child, Not that he could really be called a child any long seeing as he looked to be almost a full grown adult to Harry’s eyes. This teen, even to Harry’s unexperienced eyes, couldn’t be called anything else but cool. He looked to be about eighteen years old with a little bit longer than shoulder length dark red hair. He had a lean muscular build and a devil may care smirk on his face. Seeing this Harry had only on word in his head and it’s what he decided to name this Weasley; that was Cool._

_After him another teen, perhaps a year younger than the first one enter, unlike his brother he didn’t radiate cool but rather wild and dangerous. This didn’t make Harry like him any less. If anything Harry was more fascinated by this brother then the other one.  He was around seventeen and had a much larger build then his slightly older brother as well as shorter, though wilder, bright red hair. Harry seeing him decided to mentally dub him the wild one; at least until he found his real name and then perhaps after that as well. After all to Harry the name really suited him,_

_The fifth person who exited the floo was someone Harry wasn’t quite sure he would like. He looked to be a rather stuck up teen about the age of twelve. He also had red hair but unlike his bothers, or his parents, he had his hair smoothed back in neat order. He also, similar to his father, had glasses. But what really caught Harry’s attention about this teen, and what made Harry unsure if he would like him, was the look on his face. He looked like rather strict and like he lived by the rules. Harry decided to call him by the book; at least until he found more about him or until he got his real name._

_After the one Harry had mentally named by the book was a set of twin. Twin that upon seeing Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand out. He could tell from their grins alone that they were pranksters, and with their slightly older brother Harry wasn’t sure if he liked them because of this fact; his brother had attempted to prank him to many times for him to be really comfortable around unknown pranksters. Harry also got the feeling, that unlike his brother, these two were really good pranksters. The Pranksters, which was what Harry’s mind had decided to call the pair of twins, were both red heads that looked to be around the age eleven. They had a large aura of mischief around them and both of them were grinning widely at Harry; causing Harry to shuffle back some to create some distance between him and them._

_Once the Twins had left the fire place it lite up again letting in a young kid, who looked to be around Harry and his brother’s age, and once Harry got a good look at him Harry immediacy could tell that he wouldn’t like this boy; not at all. He was tall and skinny for his age with bright red hair, just like the rest of his family. But what mad Harry so sure that he wouldn’t be able to stand the boy was the look in eyes, and the sneer on his face once he saw him. Harry could tell just from that look alone the boy would be just like his brother. This is why Harry decided to call him, Follower one. Because Harry knew that is just what he would become one of the boy who lived little lap dogs._

_Harry watched as the Floo lit up one last time and let the last of the Weasely family through. This one was a little girl, the only girl besides the mother, and she looked to be about a year younger than Harry. She like the mother also made Harry get a bad feeling and rubbed him the wrong way; again for reason Harry didn’t quite know yet. But besides that feeling Harry could say that she was a cute girl; in a kind of county girl kind of way. She had bright fiery red hair that fell down her back to just below her shoulders as she was wearing a light blue dress; that matched her eyes. Eyes that caused Harry to caused Harry to mentally label her little Blue bird; that is until he knew her name like all of the others._

_Harry once he had a good look, as well as feel of the entire Weasely family waited until both his mother and father had welcomed them all to their house and waited for them to all be introduced. He didn’t have to wait long.  Because after  about five minute of talking to each other, and  become reestablished with each other James turned to where  Chris was standing, with Harry and his little sister Alyssa being as far as the could away from him without making it too obvious, and began to introducing everyone to him._

_“Okay son, I want you to meet some old friends of mine and their kids.” Here James put his hand on the one Harry had mentally dubbed the father before continuing._

_“This is Arthur Weasely.” Next he put his hand on the one Harry had deiced to name Mother Bear and told Chris._

_“This is Molly Weasely, she is Arthur’s wife.” Next James moved over to the eldest son, or Cool as Harry had labeled him._

_“This is Bill Weasely, he is their oldest son and has just finished Hogwarts, and I think he is planning on having something to do with working with Curses.”  Next he went to the on Harry had decided to call the wild one and put his hand on his shoulder._

_“This one here is Arthur and Molly’s second oldest son, His name is Charlie, and he is still in Hogwarts; though I hear he is a pretty good seeker.”  Harry was taking in all of these name but even as he did so he could tell that Chris wasn’t paying attention, and that he was about to lose his temper. Something that James seemed to have noticed as well because he began to speed up the introductions. Naming by the book as a thirteen year old called Percy, the prankster twins and Fred and George Weasleys. Before naming the last two as both Ron and Ginny Weasely respectfully._

_After introducing everyone, and preventing the tantrum that Chris was going to throw, Lily and James guided everyone out of the living room and into another room where they had everything for a small party set up._

_Everyone had been mingling and getting reestablished with each other when it happened. Chris, like all the other times they had guest around, started to cruel taunt, as well as push around, both Harry and Alyssa; well mainly Harry seeing as Harry wouldn’t let anyone touch his little sister. While all the while his father stood off to the side watching not doing a single thing to stop him, and if anything almost looking encouraging of what his son was doing. However, to Harry shock, the Weasely didn’t look away to ignore it, or even look like they thought it was all in good fun, like the other family had done before; in an attempt to stay on the boy who lived good side. No their reaction was one Harry had hoped for, and given up on years ago, well Author’s  Bill’s, Charlie’s, Percy, Twins were; while Molly look unsure how to act and both Ron and Ginny looked like they agreed with whatever Chris wanted them to._

_The six elder Weasleys all seemed to be completely disgusted about what Chris was doing, and didn’t seem the least bit hesitant on letting all of the Potters know this. Despite knowing that he would be punished for this, and knowing that somehow his father would twist what had happened so it would all be blamed on him, Harry couldn’t help but be in awe about what was happening; as well as get a small case of hero worship for the first people to ever stand up against his father for him._

_ END Flashback _

Thinking back on this Harry couldn’t help but smile, that had been one of his view happier memories of his childhood, and despite the fact that the Majority of the Weasleys weren’t allowed back in the Potter Manor, all but Ron, Ginny, and Molly in fact, Harry still did whatever he could to keep in contact with the rest; with them returning the favor.


End file.
